Missing Duo
by saturnmoons
Summary: Duo's goes missing, and when finally found he can't remeber who he was in the past. Evil Relena. 1X2. Was taken down, but had about 65 reviews. Parts of stroy have also changed a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Duo

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, but like so many others I wish I did.

This story was taken down by the higher ups of but thanks to Nancy Schuch, I was able to get it up really fast. So ere you all are once again.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/Radio

"**The Fight" part 1**

Four out of the five Gundams were rendered useless. The pilots of the immobile The Gundams were: Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero (Heero? how did that happen). They could do nothing but watch and hope to see if Duo could win this losing battle and save their very lives.

It was supposed to be an easy mission; all they had to do was grab some parts of gundanium that was left after a battle. Once they began to collect the pieces is when Oz mobile dolls began to attack.

With the Gundams being greatly outnumbered they slowly began to lose. First to go was Quatre who was jumped at first an heavily damaged but didn't go down tell later. Next was Trowa being attacked from all sides and not being very good at close combat. Third was Wufei after being shot at through the explosion of one mobile doll he just destroyed. And finally Heero was brought down from being attacked by mutable mobile doll that seemed to be programmed to just go for him. (so that's how it happened ).

The part that confused them the most was that the mobile doll would only make the Gundams useless to fight and not destroy them completely. The only reason they could think of is that they wanted the Gundams and probably try to get answers from the pilots by the usual methods. You know torture, bribery, possibly rape, but never the less the same tactics.

'This is so FUCKING stupid,' Duo thought, 'an easy mission they say, yea easy my ass.' Duo cursed at the mission while trying to think of a way out. His eyes would dart to one button in the Gundam, but kept shaking his head. 'No, I won't use it, I can't. Not after last time.' But Duo couldn't think of any other way as he fought the on coming mobile dolls.

Meanwhile Heero was trying desperately to move his Gundam. 'Damn it why won't you move,' thought Heero, 'I need to help Duo! I don't want that baka getting hurt.' Heero, for the past months now, had been feeling rather strange around the long haired youth. He couldn't help but blush when he saw Duo come out of the bathroom at nights into their shared room, with his shirt off and hair hanging free from the braid he usually kept it in. He had some rather disturbing thoughts of brushing Duo's hair and burying his face in it, smelling the Americans hair. This was strange because Heero was always able to stay blank and never had these thoughts before. Heero wanted to desperately know why he now felt these feelings and what they meant. All his life he was taught that feelings were useless and held no power. Yet he was having so many stirred up feelings.

'Can I actually be in love with him'

Heero shook his head of these thoughts as he gave up on trying to make his Gundam move and see if his teammates were alright. "Thank the gods the radio and video feed is still working" Heero said out loud.

/Quatre are you ok/ Heero radioed.

/Yea I'm fine and so are the others/ Quatre replied/don't think that they are here to destroy us but to capture us. /

/Yea I thought the same thing. I noticed once we remained mobiless they don't serve the final blow. We must be lucky for that at least. I'm going to try an radio Duo to see how he's doing./

/I don't think you should you mi-/

Heero cut Quatre off in the middle of his sentence. 'I know I might distract him, but I need to see how he is doing. He switched the frequency on his radio so he could talk to Duo.

/Duo? Duo can you hear me/ Heero asked hoping the radio could reach the American.

Duo was finishing off three mobile suits when he heard Heero on the radio. He was relived when he heard the Japanese youth's voice, sounding fine. Duo has developed a rather large crush on Heero that has been going on for about a year. 'He would probably kill me if I ever told him about that' Duo thought to himself.

/Duo say something, NOW/ Heero yelled so loud that it made Duo flinch a little.

/Now is definitely not the time to all of sudden want to start talking to me Hee-chan/

/And now is not the time to start cracking jokes either or have you noticed a doll is about hit you from behind/ Heero shot back just as he saw the mobile doll's movement behind Duo.

/I would have seen it if you were not bothering me right now. I mean, I love to chat and all but right now I'm fighting a million mobile dolls, you guys are unable to battle any more because you didn't bring any good weapons with you plus the fact they went after you first…now look you've got me babbling already an-… shit./

A mobile doll shot Duo as he was talking causing Death scythe to take on a bit of damage. /THAT'S IT no more talking for you Heero./ Duo yelled at the screen with Heero staring at him.

/Duo just run! They obviously just want to capture the Gundams seeing how we haven't been shot at since we were rendered useless. So just run and we will just have to escape the prison. / Heero knew that if they were taken captured they would probably never come back alive because Oz would keep them tightly locked up, and after being interrogated and tortured they would be killed. Heero was just hoping Duo would listen and leave to save himself, but he knew deep down that Duo would stay.

/Oh yea I'll run like a coward while you guys go off to be tortured, then you break free get your Gundams, blow up their base and come back as hero's, while I'm known as the coward who ran when things got tough. Sure why not leave. Heero I'm Shinigami and Shinigami does not run from battles. /

/Duo just run, you don't stand a chance and we all know you can't win this battle so just run./

/No way I'm staying to fight/

/God damn it Duo just run you don't have any other options. / Heero said getting frustrated with the American pilot.

/Heero is right you must run Duo. / Quatre said in a pleading voice.

'You're both wrong though I do have another option…but I don't like it.' Duo took another glance at the switch that could save them but could also destroy his friends.

/Yes you must leave to fight another time just go now/ Trowa said in a calm voice.

/Maxwell you better get your ass away from here and fast other wise you will be in the same boat as us and then we'll all be captured and useless./ Wufei said in a aggravated tone.

/You know I really hate it when everyone decides to gain up on me, its just not fair, 4 against 1. / Duo said in a joking tone. /but you know something your all wrong…/ Duo paused trying to think of what to say. /…I do have another choice… but its one I hate and prayed I'd never have to use again. /

(A/n: ok battle is still going on I just don't feel like talking about all the different type of hits Duo is getting. Why you may ask, it's because I am lazy)

The others were listening intently trying to figure out what Duo meant by having another choice and why he didn't want to use it if it could save them, unless it was going to take his life.

/Duo don't you dare think about killing yourself just to save us/ Quatre yelled at me clearly stating he was mad at me thinking I would kill myself.

/Don't worry about that Q that's Heero job and I don't feel like being blown up is how I want to go anyways. / Duo responded sounding lighthearted.

/Then what is this other option/ Heero asked masking his concern.

Duo sighed /Its something that only my Gundam has, and no, I don't know why I'm the only one that has it but its here even though I wish it wasn't. / Memories began to flash in Duo's mind. The faces of civilians screaming and fear he saw on their faces was because of him the last time he used this. /When I use this you guys must remain absolutely still and quiet, don't even try to communicate with me to try to know what is going on. This 'weapon' transforms Deathscythe and it also transforms …/ Duo went silent not able to finish right away.

/Transforms what/ Trowa asked cautiously.

/Me/ Duo said quietly into the radio/It warps my mine to only focus on the battle and lose all my senses leaving only with the lust to…kill. Kill everything and anything that moves or makes a sound that I can see or hear. / Duo said all this with hate in his voice. He hated this transformation and he hated himself for not being able to control it.

/So we have to sever all contact with you/ Quatre ask quietly

/Yes because I won't be able to control myself. I can't recognize friend from foe and will probably try and kill you which I don't want to happen./ The American pilot stated this sadly knowing how weak he was.

While Duo was preparing Death scythe for the transformation the mobile dolls shot at him and giving him damage. Once the preparation was done Duo was radioing the others.

/Ok now don't move or talk now because I will be pissed at myself for killing one of you so listen to me when I to keep quiet. /

With his last typing of commands in the Gundam duo took the switch into his hand and was ready to press. /Kay guys nothing more from all of you…Now. / 'And pray that I don't kill any of you.' And with this last thought Duo flipped the switch.


	2. Death Progam?

Chapter 2: Death Program? 

Duo's POV

I'm flipping switches and pushing buttons getting ready to use the death program. 'I haven't used this for awhile… mainly because I never thought I would. Damn Dr. G for putting this in Deathscythe,' I thought to myself. I flipped the last switch and read the screen.

_Do you wish to run the Death program? Yes/No_

"No I don't wish to run this program, but unfortunately I don't have much of a choice at this point," I say out loud to the computer.

_Yes._

'Damn it'

_Death program will begin in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4..._

'Please don't let me hurt my friends.'

_3...2..._

'I love you Heero'

_1... Initiating Death program now._


	3. Fight part 2

**The Fight part 3 (ß lame title yes)**

Heero's POV:

I just sat and watching and waiting to see what Duo meant by transforming. (A/N Duo's body does not change at all, just his attitude… for now I think). All the time though my thoughts were circling on how I felt about Duo. In dawned on me slowly that I had actually come to care for him, but love? I don't know. 'What is this transformation and why must we keep quiet when he is in this mode?' Heero's head was full of questions but none could be answered until he talked with Duo… if he lived that long to get the chance.

When Duo said not to communicate any more everyone listened at, least I think. Its hard not to listen to Duo when he becomes as serious as he was when he communicated with us. 'I guess now we just wait to see what Duo meant,' I thought, 'but now he is just getting torn up by those mobile dolls for not concentrating on the fighting. He better do this quick'

Just as soon as I thought this a bright light emitted from Death scythe which blinded me for a few seconds before I could see clearly what the light was made from. (A/N: I really had no clue on how to write how Death scythe appearance changed. so… go with it) When I looked I could no longer see Death Scythe's body but I saw the eyes of the Gundam which were glowing a deep blood red against the dark black of the Gundam and space. His scythe was bigger and looked deadlier and more menacing as the blade glowed more of a silver color than the usual green energy. Red eyes just seem to hang there, like from some of those scary movies Duo watches that look at you from the forest waiting to pounce.

The mobile dolls are now moving again and making and all out charge against Duo. Even though I didn't blink and I can usually see things move fast, I did not see when Death scythe destroyed about 8 mobile dolls in one attack. Duo was moving so fast that I thought I still saw the eyes in one spot only to see more dolls destroyed and the eyes in a different spot looking menacingly at the battlefield.

I was entranced on watching Duo fight that I didn't notice how small the army was becoming. 'H-how can he move so fast, his body shouldn't be able to take that kind of speed, hell I wouldn't be able to take that kind of speed and not be hurt,' I thought. After about 13 minutes Duo had destroyed the rest of the mobile dolls and was just floating there still not coming to his senses.

When the fighting had stopped and Death scythe just floating there I did not realize that I I was about to speak /Duo. /. As soon as I said it I knew that it was a mistake as the blood eyes were now on me. Suddenly Death scythe was I front of me in a striking pose bringing down its giant scythe. /DUO/ I yell into the intercom. Clinching my eyes shut and thinking how I was going to die by the one who was the first to get under my skin, and how I would never be able to tell him of this new feeling. I waited for the impact of the scythe, but the deathblow never came. I slowly opened my eyes seeing that the scythe is only a few feet away from my cockpit.

/H-Hee-er-ro/ a pained filled voice was whispering into the intercom.

/Duo!…Duo are you ok/ I ask hearing him and trying to stay calm as I hear him talk/

/I-I'm…s-sor-rry./ Duo said gasping out each word.

/sorry? Duo why are you sorry/ I ask trying to figure out the situation.

/F-for… ru-unn-ning/ the voice seemed to crack

I turned on the visual to see Duo and gasped as I saw how he looked. His eyes held no sparkle of life but looked to be and empty void with only hate making him see and able to battle. But the strangest part was seeing tears in those eyes. Duo was crying and all I wanted to do was to hold him in my arms and comfort him. But that would not happen as then he turned his Gundam around and fled the battlefield leaving me confused. /Duo… Duo don't leave./ I spoke into the radio but lost the picture and received no reply, knowing that he turned off all of his communication gear. "DUO DON"T LEAVE I NEED YOU HERE. COME BACK PLEASE" I yell to no one inside my cockpit of Wing beginning to cry myself for losing Duo.

/Heero/ it was Quatre on the radio

/What/ I asked, my voice sounding hoarse.

/Duo left his transmitter here and one of are ships have locked on to it and seem to be coming here to pick us up/ he said sounding a bit gloomy knowing what I knew. We would not be able to find Duo now because we had no way to track him though space and knowing if he was there or not.

/How long until pick up/ I asked with an unemotional voice

/About one hour. / he replied

I sat back in my chair acknowledging this and set myself to wait. As I waited I began to form a plan on how to search for Duo.


	4. Waking Up

**Chapter 4: Waking up**

Duo's POV

"Where did he come from"

_Voices_

"He fell out of that machine"

_Head hurts to think_

"Do you think he's a…"

_Can't remember… anything_

"Shhh be quiet for a second"

_I move my head and groan_

"He needs help now we'll worry about that thing later"

"…fine"

_My head, it hurts. I try and remember where I am but I can't. Then I see a pair of cobalt blue eyes in my mind_

"Heero" I mutter

"He talked"

"We need to get him to the doctor quick"

I felt myself being hauled along; I let myself pass out again still seeing those strange eyes.


	5. One Year Later

**Chapter 5: **"One Year Later"

Heero's POV.

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO," came a horrible yell that sounded like a banshee's cry. "You know you want to go out with me," came and annoying whine. "That's just it Relena, I don't want to go out with you, and I probably never will"

"Don't say things you don't mean so stop joking and get over your shyness and ask me out already I won't reject you," replied Relena thinking she knew what she was talking about.

My eye started to twitch, straining to hold myself back from attacking the dimwitted girl which stood in front of him. In the corner to my side sat Wufei, who had been watching me and Relena fight now for the past hour and also smirked at me at seeing the situation I was in. Also Trowa and Quatre sat in the corner but Quatre sat in Trowa's lap. They have been going out officially for about 7 months now. I won't deny that I felt jealous because they had each other while the one I loved was still missing even though we looked for him for the past year. Actually I have been looking the hardest now days while the others have seemed to have given up hope. They still help try and look for him, but not like they believed they could find him.

While I was cooling myself off Relena thought she could attach herself to my arm and began to plead again. I was just about to hit her to get her off my arm, when I heard Quatre voice.

"Heero don't even think about doing that." he stated

I just looked at him with pleading eyes but he still shook his head no. I sighed heavily and decided to end this in a nonviolent way, which was **very** hard. I then picked her up, she gave a squeal of delight taking this the wrong way, opening the door, and throwing her out the door. I then shut the door and was patting myself on the back for not have killing her.

"Do think she will ever give up" Wufei asked, smirk still in place.

"I highly doubt that she will believe that her "knight and shining armor" is never going to go out with her" Trowa replied for me. Bad thing was is he was right.

"So what do you think could convince her that you don't like her and will more or less kill her if she keeps this up, Yuy," asked Wufei

I thought for a moment thinking of what I tried then I said "Maybe if I take a metal pipe and beat her in the head a few times, it might crack that thick head of hers and I coul-"

"HEERO! You know you can't do that" Quatre piped up looking at me with shock.

"It's not like it would work. Her head would probably break the pipe before a crack even came." Wufei snorted

"I might lucky and break it first," I say in return.

"Stop that now both of you. I know Relena is annoying and stupid," we all looked at him, "Ok, extremely stupid, and…uh…and…fine she doesn't have very many good qualities, but we need her because she can help us attain peace."

"And how she does that is beyond me," Trowa put in as a finishing thought, and received a glare from Quatre for it. "Hey you wonder how she does it, I've heard you say it." said Trowa trying to defend himself.

I just smirked at how all of them were fighting telling how dumb Relena was. It was great to have friends like these. After Duo ran away I was pretty devastated, since I just figured out I cared for him and lost him all in a few minutes. The others noticed how I was acting, in frenzy search for Duo, and later they confronted me about it. I really had no reason to lie to them, and if they didn't approve then I could care less. After I told them they just smiled and started to help me in my search as well. After all of that I pretty much opened up with them after that, I will even laugh a little here and there. I still go into what Duo called the 'Perfect Soldier' mode and take my missions the same as always. I know it sounds heartless but we still have a war to win.

"Further more I-" Wufei was cut off at the middle of his ranting when the vid turned on and there was Sally who looked excited. Wufei was first up to the screen smiling at her. Yea he and her now go out as well, they been with each other for about 2 months now. It's really funny to see those two argue though, so much that it is sometimes looked forward to by Trowa, Quatre, and I. We'll even make popcorn sometimes, it's like going to the movies but free.

"Hello Wufei glad to see you" Sally said with a smile.

"And it's good to see you," Wufei replied.

"Sorry but this isn't one of my social calls for you. I need you all to come to the dock right away its important. Oh and it concerns someone who we've all missed dearly." and with that she ended the call.

It took us a little time to absorb what she said. It then dawned on me that she was talking about Duo when she said it concerned someone we missed.

'Have they found him' I thought. And without wasting anymore time I was out of the room at a sprint with the others following close behind me.

We arrived at the dock of the ship in less then 7 minutes, good timing since we were literally on the other side of the ship. To get here as fast as we did we must have knocked down quiet a few people. Hell, I alone knocked down 10 and jumped over about 3 more, hey they needed to get out of the way faster.

Sally turned and looked at as with only a little surprise on look on her face.

"You got here in a hurry now didn't you?" she asked with a smile.

"We would have been here if we weren't hiding from Relena on the other side of the ship," Wufei replied.

"What information do you have on Duo," I ask and even I noticed the pleading sound in my voice.

"I'll get to that soon, but first I need to tell you of an attack on a colony," Sally said moving toward a screen. "This colony is rarely used and is not known by a lot. It's not used for military use no, it just mining colony."

"Point. Now." Trowa said taking the words out of my mouth.

"Impatient are we?" We all glare at her, "Fine, anyway this colony was attacked by a small attack group from OZ. The people there have no military so I guess OZ thought they could take it over easily, but they ended up to be dead wrong. They were destroying buildings and massacring innocent people and a small group ended up able to send a distress single to us. The single came to us, but what got us the most was that after we received the distress single the people began to say a black machine started to protect them. They said that Death himself started to fight the Oz forced back."

'Duo, they must mean Duo' I thought.

"We were confused at what they meant. That is until they manage to send us video feed which shocked all of us on the dock at the time. It was… (A/N: I just had to add the dramatic pause) A video of Death scythe destroying the mobile dolls."

"Where is this colony and how long until we reach it?" I blurt out unable to keep silent after Sally confirmed it was Duo's Gundam fighting.

"We received this information not long ago and we will arrive in about a day. I know it seems like long time but we are going as fast as we can. You all have been patient for a year just wait one more day, all right?"

We all nod and head back to are rooms. To think that we could see Duo in two days nearly made me scream at them all saying they should go faster, but I knew that would not help.

"I can't wait!" Quatre burst out after we exited the room, "The next 24 hours will take forever to pass."

"I bet Yuy is happier than all of us." Wufei said with a knowing smirk on his face. I couldn't help the little pink that fell across my cheeks. I ducked my head so they couldn't see it.

"Don't let it embarrass you. I bet if Quatre or Sally left for more than a year Wufei and I would be just as excited as you are." Trowa said comforting me.

"Thanks Trowa. Well I guess I'll try and sleep to pass time or I'll work out later, see yea" I said and with that I left for my room. I reached my bunk and laid in it. Surprisingly I felt really tired and I closed my eyes feeling sleep catch a hold of me.

'Just wait Duo we are all coming to get you, and then I'll tell you how I really feel.' I thought just before I let sleep claim me.

A day later we were back at the dock just waiting to go to are Gundams and find Duo. We were now able to see the colony and Sally told us to get to are Gundams and prepare to be launched. We didn't need to be told twice. It took us an amazing 5 minutes to get completely ready. A few minutes later we were launched at the colony.

/Sally has given us coordinates as to where Deathscythe is. / Quatre said over the radio.

Everyone including me replied/Roger/

We landed in what was now the remains of a town. There were no longer anymore mobile dolls, we checked and made sure on the ship. We got out of are Gundams to look around, we didn't want to frighten anyone, especially Duo.

"Do you see anyone or anything that might help us?" I asked to the other three.

"Negative" Quatre and Wufei replied.

"There's nothing over here," Trowa said, "lets check over this mountain of junk."

We climbed up the ruble of the buildings taking a while in doing so. This was taller than are Gundams and seemed ready to collapse at times. I was the first to reach the top and when I did a gasped. The others came up behind me and pretty much had the same reaction. Over the mountain of building remains was what looked like a graveyard, but the part that got us the most was the Gundam that was just standing there in the artificial sunset.

"Duo" I breathed out. And after that I was sliding down the hill and running full sprint to the Gundam, the others not far behind.

When I got closer I saw a figure sitting next to the foot of the giant Gundam with his back to us. I started to slow down to a jog then into walking fast, and finally settling just to walking. I slowly approached the figure on the ground praying it wasn't anyone else but the long haired American I loved.

"Is that him," I heard Quatre ask.

When we got closer I looked and saw a long rope on the figures back and realized it was attached to its head. I knew then it had to be Duo. I finally got up to him and was only an arms length away, and I stopped.

"Duo?" I said loud enough for the figure to hear.

The figure turned around and I saw the violet eyes I knew so well. It was him and his eyes were not how they looked the last I have seen them. Now the looked sad and full of pain. He stared at me for awhile and when the others got closer he looked to them.

"Duo its good to see you again." Quatre said in a happy voice.

Duo looked at us again and I noticed his eyes showed confusion with the other emotions as well.

He then opened his mouth and I heard his voice the first time in a year, but I heard the words and I knew then what Doctor G told us back then has come true.

Duo had said "Who are you?"


	6. Dead

**Chapter 6: **Dead

Duo's POV

'Dead. They're all dead.' I thought

_Not all are dead, many still live._

'But most are dead; the ones who took care of me are dead.'

_You tried. _Stated the voice firmly, _don't blame yourself you could do nothing else._

'I should have protected them.'

_Stop it_

'They should have left me to die out there'

_I said STOP IT._ The voice screamed, and I stopped

_You fought as hard as you could don't blame yourself; it was never your fault._

'…'

_People die in wars, just think if you weren't here all of them would be dead._

'Your right thanks.'

_No problem just a friendly voice in your head to help you out. _And with that the voice disappeared

There's movement behind me and I here someone whisper my name. I turn around and stair at someone with cobalt eyes. I then see others walking up behind the first guy, they all seemed relieved with something.

"Duo its good to see you again," the blond on said.

To say I wasn't confused would be a lie and from what I knew I didn't lie. I stare at the first guy in front of me whose eyes seem to gleam with happiness. The eyes make me feel warm all over, but I still don't know who these people were.

So I finally asked "Who are you" and then I saw that their faces went from relieved to pain as I said these words.


	7. Video

**Chapter 7: _The Video_**

Flashback

_Heero's POV_

_We all stared at my laptop as we were connected to Doctor G. We were all eager to know what the heck had happen to Duo just a day ago. We didn't know how to get a hold of him, only Duo knew that…but he was gone right now. I emailed Dr. J and demanded that he get G for us. And now you found us sitting and waiting._

_About 9 min later G appeared on the screen and before he got a word out I growled out "What the hell can Death scythe do to Duo."_

"_Well that's a very nice hello from you," G replied unfazed by my glares, "you don't greet me like Duo does. He does it with such enthusiasm or a death threat, but still it is a nicer greeting than yours."_

"_Shut up and just tell us what we ask or we all will find you and kill you," surprisingly this was Wufei who spoke the threat._

"_Fine, what is it that you wish to know." He said in a bored tone._

"_We told you, what is it that Death scythe can do that our Gundams can't." I growled._

"_Oh that yes, well this is going to be a rather long story, so I suggest you sit down while I tell you, or better yet I will show you." He said with an insane looking smile, "We recorded everything we did with him, including when we first found him and interrogated him. Here's the first video, and I will pause at points to tell you things so don't get pissed off at me when I do._

_He played the movie"_

_On the screen was Dr. G and young boy that had to be Duo._

"**_How old are you?" video G asked_**

"**_I really don't know but I think I'm about 10." stated the young boy._**

"**_Tell us of your first memories on L2..." Video Dr. G trailed off not knowing his name._**

"**_Duo…I may run, I may hide, but I never lie…that's me in a nutshell, Duo Maxwell." the young looking boy said._**

"**_Fine Duo, tell us of you first memory's."_**

"**_Ok, but I doubt you'll like it," the boy said grinning, "I first remember yelling, lots of yelling…I believe it is what you call a mom, she was the one yelling. She was yelling at a man that I guess was my…what do call them… … father yea that's it a father. She was yelling at him because he got her pregnant and that he should take 'that damn useless brat.' Well the man didn't like that idea so he left the building and never came back, and that's what I remember of my so called 'father'. Yup just running off and never looking back that damn bastard. I was, I believe, 3 at the time this happened. I was young yes, but I knew what went on around me._**

"_**Now my mother was not very kind and didn't care for others, except herself, she knew that this was going to happen so I guess she had a plan on how to get rid of me. When I said my 'mother was mean, she was mean, she didn't kill me, which is obvious enough because I'm here. But she decided to be crueler and leave me on the streets to defend for myself, nice lady. She drove out into the middle of the city and left me in an ally and took off, leaving me very confused. **At this Quatre made a sob of pain for Duo's sake. We all had no idea he actually remembered his parents abandoning him, which is hard to handle._

"**_Now I had to learn and learn fast if I was to survive, so the first thing I knew I had to do was find shelter. I did but mind you it wasn't a very good one, being a 3 year old though it was good enough. I taught myself how to steal, of course in the beginning I was caught, like, all of the time and severely punished, which were beatings with fists, sticks, and sometimes pipes. I would nearly starve to death at points, but I knew I could never stop trying or I would die, I didn't feel like dying. I would manage to get enough at a time to survive and get stronger, but that is when I got lucky. One time when I was still recovering from a beating, a group of older boys passed by that seemed to have lots of money and were only touring the colony, don't ask me why they would want to tour this armpit of the colonies. They spotted me, and I looked like a skeleton with skin, while they were fat and could tell that they lived good lives. The boys came up to me with grins on their faces, I didn't trust them because how they looked. Then the leader of the group bent down and offered to me what seemed to be fresh fruit, key word FRESH, which is rare to come by in the slums. The boy said I could have it and extended his hand toward me. I watched him because I knew I wasn't going to get it, but I was so hungry and it looked so good. I went against my better judgment and I reached for the offered food. All of a sudden the fruit fell and the boy and his friends smashed it into the dirt making sure nothing was salvageable; I really wanted to hurt them. The fat bastard told me he lied and how he would never give anything to a piece of trash, and then they began to beat me up knowing I was to weak to defend myself. After the ass holes left me beaten it was then that I decided I would never lie to anyone, it hurt to much to be betrayed when there was a glimmer of hope."_**

'_If anyone hurts Duo now I will kill them, I'm just sorry he had to go though this, and he was only 3.' I thought this silently to myself._

"_**After about a year on the street and I was now 4, I never did remember my real birthday but it was a new year so I said I was 4, deal with it. I knew how to take care of myself now, given my year alone on the streets. I now knew how to run, speak clearly, from looming around all the people in the street market and I could steal as well as an adult. I was still small and thin, but no one gave me a second look because of this, so it gave me an advantage others didn't have. Now this went on for about another year until I got into a tiny bit of trouble... **G in the video looked at Duo hard as if saying to tell the whole truth. **Fine I got into a huge shit of trouble. I stole from some OZ pigs, when some rats started to squeak like hell was at their tails and one of the OZ bitches turned around looking scared. **Video Duo started to laugh out loud at this part.** I mean come on it was a rat and he looked ready to piss his pants. Now I knew I was royally screwed when he saw me and started to shout, so I took off running with what I had. I ran and they followed, but I couldn't lose them because I wasn't fast enough because my damn legs never grew any longer. So we played follow the leader for about a good mile until I took a wrong turn straight into a dead end, yea go me. The soldiers smirked coldly at me and were about to shoot me when rocks began to rain down on them, and it freaked me out a bit. Someone grabbed my arm and began to drag me out of the ally, it didn't take long for me to start running with my unknown savior. After the stranger thought we were far enough from the soldiers did he tell me who he was. He told me his name was Solo and that he ran a gang and wanted to know if I would join and help save other kids as well. I readily agreed since I grew tired of being alone, and I knew I could trust him. I remember Solo telling me I should always be in a group. When I asked why he told me that if you're alone then no one can help you when you get in trouble, but if you're in a group you can pull together and beat the odds. I took this advice and I will never forget it." **The video was put on pause._

"_So that's why he wanted all of us to join forces, he was thinking of his time on the streets and put it to use in the war." Quatre said the real G just nodded his head._

"_I never thought of being in a group could help…I only thought others would get in the way" I told true fully._

"_We owe Duo a lot for showing us how we should fight together and never alone. Otherwise I believe all of us would not be alive right now." Trowa said and we all nodded are heads in agreement. G suddenly played the video again making us all go silent._

_**After two years of being with Solo and the gang, I felt for the first time as if I had a family. Solo and me were best friends and would always help each other out. Solo and I were the best thieves in all of L2; we rarely got caught and knew how to avoid being caught. We stole for the other children hoping to help them out and for them not to sell their bodies. I would bring back food for the other children so they could eat… it made me feel good about myself when they smiled at me and thanked me. It was then that I realized I could care less about what others thought of me, I had people that cared for me and that was all that matter. I was happy and content for the first time in my life, I realized I had friends and family here… I did have friends and family… until the plague hit us." **_

_To say we all didn't know about the plague that struck L2 would be a lie, everyone on Earth and in the colonies knew, but most didn't care._

"**_When the plagued hit it hit hard. The first to die off were the old and the young, most of my gang were to young and didn't have enough antibodies… they were the first to go. They would tell me how much it hurt, their backs, stomachs, and chest. Their faces were always scrunched in pain, and they would plead with Solo and I to make the pain go away…but I didn't know how to help. Everything I did seem to be in vain and the kids would die anyway. I can still hear their screams of pain, and when I close my eyes I see their faces pleading with me to help…but I always let them down. Days passed and even more children died despite Solo and my efforts. I remember a mark would appear…the mark resembled…a skull if I recall right. This mark would appear anywhere, but you would first get the mark and after a few days you would become ill. The mark would seem to taunt me because every timed a child died, the mark would become bright red on the paling skin of dead body. It was then that Solo got the mark and I became devastated._**

_**I tried to cure Solo myself by doubling my efforts but all failed as before…until on day I heard of a cure. I was about to steal some food to feed to everyone when I heard some men talking about it. I remember them saying, '…cure for the plague?' the first man asked which is what caught my attention. 'Yea but I seems they charging for it and quite a lot might I add. Bloody greedy bastards should go straight to hell if you ask me.' said the sells man. 'I agree hand it out to all, all but the bums and the street trash, I also say…' I stopped listening after that because what the man called 'street trash' is what I was and I didn't feel like listening to the same old rants again. I was just happy that there was a cure that I could get, but I did not know were to find it. After eavesdropping on other conversations, I learned that it was at one of the better hospitals. **_

_**I now hate going to hospitals for 3 reasons, #1. Reason is I hate the smell of them…they smell like death everywhere. #2. The Damn bitches of nurses are mean as hell if you step out of line." **to say in the least we all chuckled at that. Even at a tender age of 6 he still acted like he does now. **"#3. I hate the fact that the greedy bastards of doctors wanted money to save a person's life. I tried to get the medicine by asking, but that was thrown back in my face by them laughing telling I needed money and I was street trash that didn't need to be saved. I was getting really pissed off at all of them. I had to hurry and find a way to get the medicine to Solo before it was to late… I then decided that I would just have to steal it since I could not get it any other way.**_

_**Later that night I snuck into the hospital, they weren't well guarded because that cost too much to hire and security systems were far too expensive. So they thought the staff would be enough, the morons. I found out were they held the vaccine and after about an hour I got it and ran full speed, out of the hospital not caring who I bowled over. When I got back to the gangs hideout I realized at least 3 more of the children died in my absence. I felt bad at not being able to save them but didn't have time for that, I had to get the vaccine to Solo. I rushed over to where Solo lay an saw how hard he was breathing. I told Solo how I had gotten the vaccine and how I could now heal the rest. I gave Solo the injection along with the other children remaining… I used all of the vaccinations saving none for myself. The next day it began to rain and the other children were out finding some wood to help cover their hideout some more. I sat with Solo who still didn't recover, and I didn't understand as to why. Solo told me not to cry because big boys never cry and told I was to be a big boy. That stopped my tears, and I then told him how my name would be Duo. I told him it was because he would always be with me and that I would live for the both of us, just the two of us. After I said my speech, Solo's eyes glazed over and stopped moving all together. I didn't cry because of what Solo had said to me… I have never cried in my life before then and I would not cry now since Solo said not to.**_

_**I took care of the children then, but one day one of the children spotted the mark of the skull on my lower back, but I didn't care anymore. I had used all the vaccine on the others and left none for me, I thought I was as good as dead, and I was happy. I now felt the pain everyone else had, but I would not let the others feel as I did while I watched them. I would not scream or moan out loud in pain, I would only scrunch up my face and bear it all. Days past and the pains began to fade, until one day they stopped all together. To say I was relieved that the pains were gone was an understatement. I don't under stand why I survived while everyone else died...the mark is still on the lower part of my back as a reminder."**_

"_**Show me,"** the video G asked._

_Little Duo lifted his shirt to allow the video G to see the mark. The video zoomed in to get a closer look at it. When we the video focused an we saw the mark, we realized video Duo was right, it did resemble that of a skull…a mark of death._

"_I have never even seen this on Duo's back," Quatre voiced everyone's thought._

_**After I recovered I went back to taking care of the children noticing that some have left while I was sick. I knew that they couldn't get enough food because they were not skilled enough in thievery as I was, and didn't manage to get enough food. So they left probably to sell their body's on the street, I was torn up inside at the thought.**_

_**A year later, was now 7, and I was pick-pocketing from random people in the street market. I was getting a nice haul until I was caught by a man wearing all black with a white color, and a golden cross on a silver chain around his neck. That is how I first met Father Maxwell. The Father was a very kind man and forgave me, and surprised me by asking if I wanted to stay at the church. I didn't agree until I asked if I could bring my whole gang to, and he surprised me even more when he readily replied. After all of the gang was brought to the church life seemed to get better again. I didn't have to worry about food as much and everyone got to sleep in beds. I still would steal things though, saying it was against my nature not to.**_

"**_Sister Helen was a nun at the church, and was kind to all of the children. She would scold me for stealing, but would always treat me like a mother would her child…not like my mom at all. I remember she tried and cut my hair once, but I put such a fight she gave up. She then showed me how to braid my hair by demonstrating with her own, because I wouldn't let her touch mine anymore… in fact no one is aloud to touch unless I give them permission. I was once again happy as to where and who I was. I still missed Solo and some of the other kids that were in his gang, but they were in a better place and would want me to be happy. One Christmas day everyone had a new present to play with, everyone except me. I didn't ask for one and purposely missed the head count for presents, so when it came to the time when everyone would get a present, I was left out. Father Maxwell saw that I didn't get a present so after he passed out everyone else's he came to me and asked why I didn't get one. I told him I didn't need one and that it would save money, and he could get more things to help the church. The Father wanted to give something special to me I guess and finally thought of something to give. He reached around his neck and unlatched his cross and gave it to me, I was so happy he trusted me with it."_**

'_I never knew he got that cross from Father Maxwell…no wonder why it's so special to him,' I thought._

_**After about another two years tragedy struck on all of us yet again. The war got very close to the Maxwell Church and many people were being injured. The church served as a mini hospital to help those in need. The rebels finally made their way into the church as well and began to say it would be a base for them. Father Maxwell began to plead with the men's leader to leave the church to find another base, but the leader of the rebels only agreed to leave if he got a mobile suit. I took this as a challenge and yelled toward the man asking if he would really leave if I got the mobile suit. The man agreed with me and I left to get one for the them, to help save the church. Unfortunately I would never come to see it whole again. **_

_**When I got to the base, I saw how little security the base had. These OZ forces are really full of themselves, thinking that no one in their right minds would try and sneak in. Of course I have never been in my right mine." **video Duo gave a dark chuckle at his statement._

_It was unnerving that Duo was like this at this only at the age of 10. His whole past was a battle to survive, it surprised me he turned out the way he did and not more like me._

"**_I snuck into the base easily and got to were they were holding all of the mobile dolls. I jumped into one of the trucks caring a mobile doll and manage to drive out of there with out getting shot. When I got back to the church I stopped the truck and stared in disbelief at burnt remains of Maxwell Church. I ran up to the remains looking for any survivors. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and realized it was Sister Helen. I ran over to her asking her what happened, she told me the men didn't believe I would come back and shot Father Maxwell. The Father told Helen that he was proud of me, and that I should never stop smiling. She told me how then the church was then bombed by the Allies with the children still inside killing them all, just to get to the rebels. The building was becoming unstable and fires started to spread on the remaining structure. She said how she tried running back in to save them only to have the building collapse on her. She died in my arms telling me what had happened. I let out a howl of pain and even though I tried not to, I cried for the first time in my life. I lost my second home…my second family."_**

_The boy shrugged his shoulders and said, **"I then wondered the streets for another year, until you found me, basically dead. I didn't bother to make friends on the street anymore, because I thought it would just kill them. I didn't care anymore…I wanted to die. But I started to think that you can't kill death. I know I am death, because everyone close to death dies. You might as well call me the Shinigami because that is what I am now. The Shinigami."** The tape ended._

"_Duo said he was Shinigami when he was only 10, he has lived though so much pain and heartbreak," Quatre said._

"_Duo has known more pain than I could of imagined" Wufei stated._

"_He seems so happy all the time you think he had a different past, but I guess what Father Maxwell said as a final request, Duo does it just to honor him," said Trowa._

"_You still haven't answered our original question G." I said, changing the subject back to G and his explanation. _

"_Ah, yes. The question on what Duo did with Death scythe before he disappeared, right?" G asked_

"_Get to it G" Wufei growled out._

"_Fine, well after he told us his story we had him checked out and gave him rest. Later we began to train him to become a pilot in the war. His stealth skills were already great, but he got even better with more training. He learned fast for his age, and he hungered for more knowledge. He could crack some of the toughest codes we put against him and he could pick some of the strongest locks in a matter of seconds. He was a great prodigy, but what got my attention was that he survived the plague without a vaccination. I put other poisons against his body, ones that we could cure if he could not fight it off." G added the last part in quickly after receiving death glares from the 4 remaining Gundam pilots. "We discovered though these testing that Duo has an unusually strong immune system. He was able to fight off many diseases that should kill even a grown man if not treated."_

_G put in another tape and said, "We put a program in Death scythe that would make it faster and stronger than other Gundam. The only problem was it would either cause major harm to the pilot or even kill him. It moved to fast and the speed would put to much pressure on the bones wearing them out. Also they could not handle the power that would course though them, the program would control them instead of them controlling it. The program was only meant to kill anything that moved, so you had to be a ruthless killer to be able to control this program. We couldn't find a pilot that could master the program not even you Heero could of mastered this device."_

"_So how is Duo able to control it?" asked Trowa._

"_Duo doesn't really control it he just pilots it and kills anything, basically he becomes like the program." G replied, "We had to develop a serum to help make the body and mind stronger, so it could withstand the force and mental capability. Once completed, we gave the serum to some test subjects to see if it would work. It seemed to work but after a few days the subject word become deathly ill, and be in so much pain he/she could barley move. Many of the subjects we gave the serum to died, but the others that lived were left to immobile in pain, to do any piloting." G played the movie showing an older looking boy than before, strapped onto a table. The boy had to have been Duo yet again, then the doors open up behind Duo's figure to show G._

"**_What the hell am I doing strapped to this table G!" Video Duo yelled out. _**

"**_We need to give you the Serum to see if you can pilot." was all video G did to reply._**

"**_You mean the one that has almost killed everyone you tested on? The one that if you survive, you are left in to much pain to move and do much of anything for your entire life?" The video Duo asked, seeming to mock the questions he asked._**

"…**_Yes, is there a problem with that?" The G in the video asked._**

"**_What…oh no, no problem at all I just love the feel of pain coursing though out my entire body leaving me in so much pain I can barely walk…why the FUCK would I have a FUCKING problem with that. You damn BASTARD. You better not inject that fucking serum into me or so help me the first thing I do when I get up is kill you. Let me the FUCK UP." Duo started to wrestle against the restraints. _**

"**_Calm down we need to test you with this serum or you will never be able to pilot the Gundam to its full power." Duo was still struggling after G told him this, "hold still before I inject this into your eye."_**

_**Duo held still and looked at G, then said, "I will go though this and I will then pilot that Gundam your building, and I will when this war to help everyone under this shitty government." Duo then closed his eyes.**_

"**_Fine, I agree with this just don't struggle any more." G then injected the serum into Duo's arm, making Duo shut his eyes harder in pain._**

"**_There it's done now all we can do is wait and see if it takes affect." G then left the room, leaving a still Duo in the room._**

_**Duo was just staring for a little while, as if thinking then he whispered out, "I will survive this, I will not give…I will win the war for all who have suffered because of it, I will not give up." and with that said he closed his eyes and slept.**_

_**The movie stopped and G came back into view. He looked a bit tired but none the less alert for their questions.**_

"_He got sick like the others did but he held all the pain inside. Eventually the illness past and none of the trait's the others had developed seem to stay with him. We dubbed the project a failure and gave up on it. We never did remove the program; we never thought he would activate it, knowing what it would do._

"_Why did you inject the serum into him if you knew he could die or be render useless?" I all but growled out._

"_Calm down, we knew he could fight though it…well…we were mostly sure he could fight the illness. His immune system was stronger than others so we thought he could fight off the serums sickness. This is obvious that he did, because he has been fighting with you guys, so it doesn't matter now. Also this is his second time using the program in his modified body._

"_What do you mean 'second time'?" Wufei asked._

"_Oh yea…he hadn't met any of you yet…well I might as well tell you. We don't have a video for this story so I will tell you from what he told me. If you want a more correct story you should ask him when we find him."_

_I felt a bit happier when G said 'when we find him' and not if we find him._

"_He went to a base on one of the colonies to find out information then destroy it. As he gathered information he realized that many of the people that worked at the base were citizens of a near by town. It seemed that the citizens were being forced to work at the base, their families being threaten by OZ saying they would blow the town up. Duo learned of this so he set his explosives to go off by remote. He would make the people evacuate the building by setting one of them off in a disclosed area, so no one would be hurt. He was going back to Death scythe, when he heard some yelling. He followed the voices to only see and OZ soldier pointing his hand gun at a little boy while a man was on the ground looking as if he was begging. Duo heard the OZ soldier tell the man he had been disobedient and he must pay a price. The man was pleading for the solider to take his life and not the boys. Duo saw the OZ soldier smirk and shot the boy 5 times before the body hit the floor dead. The man on the ground stared in disbelief and started to crawl to the lifeless boy. He reached out his hand to grab hold of what could have only been his son. A shot sound the air and the hand fell never touching the little boys, the soldier began to laugh at this. Duo became enraged and charged the solider screaming. The soldier paled and then tried to shoot Duo; his gun clicked and realized that he used up all of his ammo. He screamed as Duo pulled out a knife and ended the mans life by slitting his throat. Because of the scream, other Oz members were alerted, and Duo then ran to his Gundam knowing there was little hope to get past the army of mobile dolls. When Duo was trying to fight off the army he realized that all of the people looking up and watching. They were the town members and the workers; they were forced into a circle with OZ soldiers pointing guns at them. Then the soldiers began to shoot the people. Duo saw the people scream and fall to the ground dying. This enraged him so he thought of the program and didn't care what it could do; he knew it would kill all of the soldiers though. He typed in the program and it started up, he says the rest is fuzzy and never really remembered what happened. He did know, however, that he killed all of the soldiers; he also knew that he killed all of the people as well. The people were moving and the program took hold of Duo making every living thing a target. He killed everyone and left the town in ruins."_

_Everyone knew Duo hated to kill innocent people, they could only think of how much pain Duo went though once he knew he killed all those people._

"_We found him later on by tracking him down. As a side effect to the serum and mental stress, Duo lost his memories. It took about 2 weeks until he finally remembered everything, he went into a depression. _

"_It is without a doubt, that I think Duo has lost his memories once more. He is probably on a colony or on earth not knowing who he is. He might remember some things, but they will be a blur. When we find him, we have to help him remember. He will regain his memories because they are only stored up in his mind, so he can cope with things and have a little peace. It will be difficult to find him since he left his tracker with you, so we will have to search though out space. You all still need to do your missions that are assigned to you. The war is not over so Duo will be your second worry, the war comes first."_

_With that the screen turned off and left us staring. We did not want to believe that Duo would forget us if we did not find him. He was out there somewhere in space and I knew I would find him no matter what._


	8. Don't You Remeber

**Chapter 8:** Don't You Remember?

Heero's POV

"Who are you?" Duo had asked. My heart skipped a beat when I had heard those words.

"We're your friends Duo," Quatre said.

"Duo…" I paused, "…don't you remember us?"

"No!" it was a statement that Duo said firmly, "I don't know who you are. So why are you here?"

I took a step closer "Duo…" I whispered.

He pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. "Stay were you are or I will shoot," he said, aiming the gun at my head.

I paused, and saw out of the corner of my eye how the others stiffened a bit. We wanted to help Duo but he was treating us like an enemy, and we were his friends.

"Maxwell come off it you have to know who we are!" stated Wufei.

"That's just it. I don't know who the hell you are, not one of you." Duo growled.

"But we were friends. How can you say you don't remember your own friends?" Quatre asked.

"How can you be my friends if I don't even know you?" Duo had asked, "So stop with the charades and tell me who you are and why you are here."

"This isn't a charade; we are telling you the truth. We were your friends until you lost your memory a year ago." Trowa said the longest statement he made so far.

Duo looked startled at being told this, "H-how did you know I lost my memory last year?"

"We told you that we were your friends," Quatre quietly said.

Duo looked confused at us for awhile; disturbing me a little since I still had the gun pointed at my head by a confused Duo now, not making me feel exactly safe. Then he was startled by a little voice calling his name "Duo," it sounded timid and afraid.

Duo let the gun fall to his side and turned to look at a small girl looking no older than 7. "What is it Ashley?" Duo asked in a quiet voice.

"Duo, why are you pointing that gun at these people? Are they the ones who hurt Nicholas?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know but I'm trying to figure out who they are," replied Duo.

"But they don't have guns out and the blonde one looks friendly. Have you asked them yet or did you jump to conclusions?" Ashley seemed to be a smart girl for her age, and didn't seem afraid to talk down to Duo.

"Well…shit your right. I guess I did jump to conclusions. They…they just said they knew me. You know before I lost my memory."

"So why didn't you believe them?" this was a new voice coming from the right of us. It was an old looking man, maybe about mid 60s, there were also 3 other men probably around mid 20s.

"I…I just didn't believe that after a year someone would actually come and say they knew me. Especially after so many have died, and they come saying that we were friends." Duo said making the 'they' sound harsh.

"Well you could at least try and hear them out before you shoot them," said the old man. Then he turned to look at as. "I believe we have some things to discuss, but not here. Come with us, we shall talk in a less depressing surroundings." and with this we followed the old man. We followed for about 10 minutes before we came to a slightly damaged house.

"Come in and we shall hear your story and I will tell you mine," facing the other men, he said, "John you and the others stay out here, I think they would feel more comfortable if only one heard their story." and with that the old man disappeared inside with Duo following. After a few seconds of thinking I moved to go in and the others followed my lead.

"Thank you sir for allowing us to tell you are story. I'm sorry we couldn't be here to help you with the OZ forces that attacked you." I said trying to earn some more trust from the old man and more importantly from Duo.

"Ah, so I'm guessing you are the ones who received are message when we were attacked a day ago." the old man replied.

"Yes, are ship was the nearest to the colony, but it still took us a whole day to get here and by then we noticed that the battle was already over." I said.

"I see… Oh forgive me I for got to introduce myself, I am Amiel. I am, I guess now, the one who is in charge of the things for now. I hope that Duo didn't give you too much trouble. As you can tell by the graves that we have lost many in this battle. If it wasn't for Duo we would all surely be dead by now." Amiel said giving Duo a glance.

Duo had a grim look on his face and said, "I should have saved them all if I knew about that machine earlier."

"You mean Deathscythe!" Quatre said aloud and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

Duo looked up and stared at Quatre a bit with wide eyes, "yes… that is the machines name isn't it…wait no…" Duo paused, and then whispered "…Deathscythe…Hell." Duo looked up at us, surprise clearly written on his face. He gave a glance at Amiel before he hurried out of the room before anyone could say anyone.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it aloud…will he be alright?" Quatre asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, yes he will be fine. It's not an easy thing to lose. Your memory's that is. They are the things that help you define who you are. After a year I guess he just believed that he would never get them back and now that he can he is afraid to know…" Amiel paused

"What is he afraid to know?" I asked slowly.

"…He is afraid to know what he did in the past. He used to try so hard to remember things, but I guess after he fought with that machine and realizing that he had a past with it, he doesn't want to know what he used it for."

It was quiet for a little while when Trowa spoke up, "We know what that machine was and still is used for, we all have similar machines. They are called Gundams and are used to fight in the war."

"Well I knew what the machine was when we found Duo. I also already knew you four are the other Gundam pilots that are said to be terrorists. Once you all came saying you knew Duo, and already knowing what the machine was it was not hard to figure the rest out. Do not worry I will not tell anyone who you are, I swear on my honor that your secret is safe with me."

I looked at the Amiel trying to see if he was lying, but detecting nothing I nodded. "I believe you and my name is Heero Yuy. This is Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei. We as you already know are the other four Gundam pilots. We have been looking for Duo ever since he ran trying to save us. We were still fighting the war so are searches were slow, but efficient, in the areas we occupied during our missions. When we got your video feed we rushed right over hoping to catch him."

Amiel nodded to each of us as I introduced are selves. "I am honored to have your trust. As you said you lost Duo a year ago we found him. He was unconscious and had fallen out of his Gundam in the fields. We saw his Gundam and knew what he was, but we decided to help him anyways. We hid his Gundam the best we could while he slept in one of our houses. When he woke he had no clue as to who he was or how he had gotten here, so we never told him. When he got better, he began to walk around town getting to know everyone and befriending them. He became the life of the town and made us all happy. That lasted for awhile until we were attacked. When the first of the OZ force came we were in a panic. We didn't have many weapons, but we used what we had. We were slowly losing an impossible battle. That is until Duo began to remember that he had fought against the OZ forces before. Finally, one night he asked how he got to this colony. I showed him his Gundam and he immediately got inside to start it up. He didn't waist anytime. He got out into the battle and saved us from destruction. And then after the battle he took it upon himself to bury all the ones he said he let die. And then you four came."

We nodded at this tale of what Duo has been doing for the past year. We were absorbing the information, trying to make since of what has happened and of what to do.

"We need to take Duo back," I stated flatly.

Amiel simply nodded and said, "I suspected you would want to do this. Duo may not want to go, but I know its for his own good."

I looked at Amiel and saw that he cared for Duo, and felt a little bad for taking Duo away. But we still needed him for the war…I still needed him.

"I suspect that you know how to get his memory's back I suppose." Amiel said snapping be out of my daze.

"Not really he has to remember on his own. We just have to help him know what was in his past." I replied, looking down thinking of Duo.

"Well he will also need your love." I snapped my head in Amiels direction. "Don't look so surprise, it's not that hard to tell you care for him. The look on your face was also very easy to read. He's never got involved with anyone in the colony. He said that he knew that he loved someone; it's just that he couldn't remember who. I remember him telling me once that he had a dream of who it was but he couldn't place the name or what the person looked like after the dream, he only knew the outline of the person. I don't know if you are the one he was talking about or if it was someone else, I just know he cares deeply for someone."

I stared at Amiel and then looked away. I couldn't help but blush, I couldn't believe I was that easy to read.

'Damn it. Stop blushing; it's nothing to be ashamed of. Ahhg, why did he have to point it out so easily?' I thought to myself. Then thinking of what Amiel said 'But what if he cares for someone else and its not me...Oh god please let it be me he cares for...I don't want to see him with anyone else'

"Well, I'm sure you need to head out soon so we need to talk to Duo…" Amiel paused for a second, "Did you even reintroduce yourselves to him?" he asked.

I thought back and reran are entire meeting with Duo. "No, I don't believe we ever mentioned are names to him. Given that I don't think he really cared at the point." I said recalling having a gun pointed at me.

"Well maybe that will help you to get him to come back with you easily. You probably already know he is stubborn." Amiel stated.

Wufei snorted then added, "We already know how stubborn he is by are past encounters with him, and I doubt he's gotten any better."

Amiel laughed a little, "Yes, well, we need to find him to get you all going." and with that said we started searching for Duo to reintroduce ourselves and hopefully leave in a peaceful manor.


	9. Who Am I?

**Chapter 9:** Who am I really?

Duo's POV:

I ran out of the room after having some flashbacks that scared and confused me a bit. The blonde guy just said that name and I saw myself piloting it, and seeing what I did with it. I sort of unnerved me.

'Is that all I do? Do I just kill? Why can't I remember who I really am?' I thought to myself trying to figure out what has happened before I came to this colony.

I went into a room that was not mine, but seemed to belong to a little girl. You know the kind of room with stuffed animals and pictures of animals on the wall. I don't think the owner is coming back though.

'Because I wasn't able to save her, funny thing is I didn't even know who she was and I feel guilty.'

_I thought we've been though this. Why do you still feel guilty?_

The voice was back; great I must be going crazy. But I still replied, 'Its because if I never came here maybe they all would still be alive and happy.'

_Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy that visits all the little kids at night. I told you everyone would have died if you did not show up here when you did._

'I KNOW…I know. It's…it's just that I can't help but feel guilty. Like this has happened before. That I lost so many important to me.' I know it was weird to think this but I did. I then got completely off the subject I was talking about. 'Who or what exactly are you and why are you in my head?' I needed to know.

_You know who I am. I am you…well… apart of you. I guess you can say I am here to help when I am needed._

'Ooooohhh….I still don't know who or what the hell you are.'

_I can't tell you, but you will find out on your own._

'Whatever…' I trailed off thinking back to those four guys, 'Do you think I can trust those four?' I asked.

_Well…do you think you can trust them?_

'…'

_Do they seem familiar to you? Like you knew them from some where else?_

'Yes. They all seemed familiar.' I thought back to the four and remembered the Japanese looking one. 'I got the strangest feeling when I looked at the serious one. The part Japanese guy, like he was special to me…but that can't be right. He would of said something if we were together.'

_I don't know, it's up to you to decide not me…_

The voice trailed off thinking of what to say next…funny how something is thinking inside my head and I don't know what its thanking of.

_...You do know they will take you back. Amiel will let them, he knows they can help you and he will make you leave._

'Yes, I know he will and I will go just to make it easier for him…' I thought for a second, 'Do you think I will remember anything if I learn more about those boys?'

_If you want to remember then yes, but if you don't try then you will never get your memory back… and you will never know who you really are._

With that the voice went away again. I heard footsteps coming and I knew that they were coming for me. I knew that I would have to go with those boys. I felt that I owed it to so many people that I remember who I was and what I have done.

'I will remember and I will figure out what has happened to me and what my relationships are with the other boys. I will remember for those who I have forgotten.' With this thought the door opened and the 4 boys walked in with Amiel looking at me.

"Its time to go back, Duo" Amiel said. I nodded and I was ready as I was ever going to be.


	10. Back to th Ship

**Chapter 10:** Back to the Ship

Heero's POV

"Its time to go back, Duo" Amiel had said, and Duo just nodded.

'I'm surprised he isn't tying to fight going with us…why would you trust someone you don't even remember…or is it that he does remember? Well at least a little.'

Duo just stared at us seeming to be waiting to go, and all of us were just staring at him obviously thinking the same thing. Then Duo voiced are thoughts out loud.

"No, I still don't remember any of you; it's just that Amiel trusts you and believes you can help me so I will go along with his judgment. But maybe if you tell me your names I can begin to trust you a little more." Duo had said making me blink quickly at him remembering that he still did not know are names, being that he missed the introduction downstairs.

"Forgive us, we should have introduce ourselves in the beginning." I said, " First we have here is Chang, Wufei…" I paused when I saw Duo's eyes widen and looked as if he was about to speak but seemed to change his mind and remained silent, so I continued. " and here is Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton and then me, Heero Yuy." Once again is eyes were wide and he was moving his mouth slightly as if trying to say something, the others also noticed it.

Duo looked confused and finally voiced out what he wanted to say while pointing at each one of us in the order I just said. "05...04...03...and 01" he breathed out. "Why…why do I remember these numbers…what do they mean," he asks getting a little upset.

"They are what we go by when we talk to each other over the radio," I say, then I point to him. "You are known as…"

"02" he finishes for me.

"Correct" I say, and then I think to myself. 'He's already remembering the small things, but will he remember the most important memories? And…and will he be able to love me as I love him?'

"Duo" Amiel says after a few moments of silence. "You must get ready to go back. Say your goodbyes and promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Duo asks.

"Only come back here once you know who you really are."

Duo only looks at Amiel before he replies, "I promise and I never lie."

"And make sure it stays that way." Amiel says with a smile. "Now go and make sure your ready to leave."

With that said and done Duo looks toward us and we nod, he nods back and walks past us leaving the room to go say his good byes. We stare at were he left and then the four of us make are way back to are Gundams to bring them closer while Duo prepares to leave.

(A few hours later)

We just brought back are Gundams, landing them next to Deathscythe. When we got out we noticed that we attracted all of the survivors of the colony out of their hiding spots, so they could look at are Gundams. I saw Duo as one of the on lookers staring at are Gundams, except…while he was staring his mouth was also moving as if saying something. I strained to see his mouth and was able to read his lips forming the final word of '…and Wing'. He was naming off our Gundams even more proof that he was remembering.

"Did you see that?" I ask Trowa quietly.

"What?" he asks

"Duo was just naming off our Gundams" Trowa looks toward Duo and grins a little.

"At least he is already remembering some things."

"Yeah I just hope he can remember all of us as well."

"Well mainly you want him to remember you, right?" Trowa says smile widening.

"Shut up" is all I can come up with.

Quatre walks over to Duo and gets him to come back with him, to get him ready to go. Duo then turns around to say goodbye to his friends again.

"I'll see you all later and don't forget me." Duo yells out to everyone.

"How could we ever forget you? You were the one who made us all go partially deaf with all of your talking." someone said in response.

"Very funny, David" Duo yelled back.

Before Duo could turn around a little girl that we saw early with Duo came up. She gave Duo something before giving him a kiss on the cheek and running away to the rest of the crowd. I saw Duo's smile as he looked at his gift and then waved to everyone. He then turned to us.

"I'm ready to go," he said.

"Alright, we don't have to go far before we reach the ship. You made a lot of friends with your attitude so don't be surprised when people are greeting you with enthusiasm." Quatre tells him.

"Alright, but I really don't think this…Gundam will fly. It was pretty heavily damaged."

"That's true…I guess you can ride with someone because there also appears to be a breach in the cockpit and you have no suit." Quatre stops to think when Trowa speaks up.

"You can ride with Yuy here. I'm sure you can both fit into his cockpit for a little while." I send Trowa a glare, which he sees and response with a smirk. Damn him.

"Alright, is that ok with you...Heero?" Duo asks.

"That's fine." I say without meeting his eyes, knowing full well I was blushing.

"Ok, if everyone is ready lets get back to the ship and greet everyone." with that said everyone went to their respected Gundam except for Duo who followed me to Wing.

The crowd behind us began to yell their final words to Duo. "Don't forget us kid." "Come back soon Duo." "We'll never forget you." "Remember who you are." At that one Duo turned around to see it was Amiel that yelled that one. I also heard the little girl yell "Be safe." before she began to cry.

We reached Wing and I grabbed onto the cable, and looked toward Duo and said, "Grab hold and hang on tight." He did as he was told.

When the cable jerked a little when it began to move, Duo wobbled a little before he wrapped his arms tighter around me making my face redden a little. 'God, he is so warm, he's just like I remember. Please let him remember me.'

When we reached the pilot seat I got in first and set everything up. I then motioned Duo to come in and sit down on the arm chair to the left, didn't want to scare him by letting him sit in my lap. I then turned on the radio after Wing started up.

/Wufei grabs a hold of Deathscythe/ I say.

/Roger that Heero. / I see Shenlong move and attach hooks onto Deathscythe and secure it. /Deathscythe secured, ready to go. / Wufei reported.

/Alright let's go then. / And with that said and done all five of the Gundams left the ground and we began a way back to the ship.

A/N: Ok I know I took forever to update I just had some writers block on this chapter. I didn't know how to make Duo respond to some of the things I wrote. Next chapter will come soon I hope, because it's just in Duo's POV, and when he says his good byes. Well I hope you enjoy and see you soon.


	11. Goodbyes

**Chapter 11:** Saying Goodbye

Duo's POV

"Duo" Amiel says after a few moments of silence. "You must get ready to go back. Say your goodbyes and promise me one thing."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Only come back here once you know who you really are."

I stare at Amiel for a second and replied, "I promise and you know I never lie, especially to a friend."

"And make sure it stays that way." Amiel says with a smile. "Now go and make sure your ready to leave."

I look at the other boys and they nod, and I nod back before leaving the room. I go to my make shift room and grab the few belongings that I had. I grabbed a change of clothes incase they didn't have any for me, which I highly doubted. I also picked up a doll which a little gave me to keep me company if I ever got lonely. I grabbed a rectangle looking binder which held pictures of the people I met here and me with them, I didn't want to forget any faces. It will be hard for me to say goodbye to all of the people I've met here. They were all so nice to me when I first woke up in Amiel's house confused and a little frightened.

Once I had packed everything I thought of valuable I picked up the duffle bag, which I packed it in, and began to head out to say goodbye to everyone. I walked down the now broken up street and stopped in front of the house, in which lived one of the men who found me in the woods. I walked up to the door and knocked, and was quickly answered by Steve. He smiled when he saw me standing there.

"Duo, it's good to see yea boy." he hugged me while my grin became bigger. Steve was a tall man, with broad shoulders. He had dark hair but most of it gone in the middle of his head. His sideburns helped form the dark beard and moustache on his face. His eyes were gray and gentle looking, like how a grandpa smiles when he sees his grandkids for the first time.

"Good to see you too Steve, though I do like to breathe now and then." He laughed and let go of me patting my back.

He caught sight of my duffle bag and looked at me, eyes slightly dimming with sadness. "You leaving here aren't you," he said, with a trace of sadness in his voice.

"Yea, I'm going with some people who say they knew me and who I was. I have to go with them, back into space."

"Well, if it's to help get that memory of yours back then you should go. Of course you would have to come back here to tell us all of who you really are and what kind of, mysterious life you have. I want to know who I saved out in that forest a year ago, and if you turn out to be someone from OZ then you still come back here so we can make you lose your memory again and make you live here forever." Steve is the only one that can rival my chatter. He can talk for hours on end, but he was also funny so it paid to listen to him talk.

"I will come back when I remember who I am, and I will let you know first." He pulls me into another hug before I begin to leave. "Oh, and Steve?"

"What?"

"I will probably be leaving in about two hours, if you can get some others and all of you can see me off there, otherwise I won't be able to say bye to everyone. I will be at that large machine near Amiel's house. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, no problem kid. Now get going." So I left Steve and went to other houses of people who I was really close to.

I stopped at about a dozen more houses and realized I had a little less than an half an hour to say more goodbyes and get back to the Gundam. And I really needed to say goodbye to two more people who will take up all of that time.

I walked to a small house which was not to badly damage. The house held a family of five, Mr. and Mrs. Deers and their three kids. The oldest was my age and named David, he became my best friend here. The other two kids were twins, a boy, named Nicholas and a girl, named Ashley.

I knocked on the door and was answered by David. "Hey Duo, your alive." David was of course taller than me, and he always made fun of me. Sometimes being 5'6 sucks. Anyways he has blonde hair that is a bit shaggy around his face, and his eyes are an icy blue that chilled you to the bone if he was glaring at you.

"Yea, I am. How's Nicholas?" I asked. Nicholas was a small 7 year old who, different from his brother, had short, brown hair. He also had mossy green colored eyes that were very pretty in the light. He, of course being seven, was shorter that me, which made me a little happier. He got hurt while playing in the town center with his friends when the OZ soldiers attacked, knocking down buildings. Some of the ruble fell on him and knocking him unconscious and breaking some bones. Luckily David and I were not far from him and mange to get him out of harms way, saving his life.

"He's fine; he woke up not to long ago. Want to see him?"

"Sure, I need to talk to you all anyways."

He then glanced at my duffle bag and nodded. He showed me were Nicholas was, and then left to find Ashley. I walked up to Nicholas's bed, setting my bag down by it. "Hey little buddy, how yea doing?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me, giving me a grin before replying, "I felt better."

I chuckled softly, "Well you seem fine. Not everyone gets buried by falling stones and lives to tell the tale."

"Guess your right about that."

We waited for a little while longer before David came back in the room with Ashley. Ashley looked a lot like her twin brother, though her hair was past her shoulders and looked silkier. Her eyes were a little brighter green than her brothers to, giving her a more girlish look.

"What did you want to talk about Duo?" David asked.

"I just came here to tell you all that I'm leaving and I don't know when I will be back."

"Your going with those boys aren't you." Ashley stated and not asking a question.

"Yes, they might help me get my memories back."

"Will you ever come back here?" It was Nicholas who asked this time.

"Yes, I will come back once I get my memories back. I will come here second."

"Second!" Ashley said with surprise, "Why not first? Are we not good enough to be first for you?"

"No." I said laughing as she pouted, "its just that I already promised Steve I would go see him first."

"Fine" She said, "but you come here right after that." I laughed some more.

"So when are you leaving?" David asked.

I looked down at my watch, "Well, let's see…I have to leave in less than…two minutes."

"What? We have to get you there now, lets move I bet everyone is there already waiting to say their final goodbyes. Now get up and march." David said, actually making me hurry. "Do you want to come to Nicholas?"

"If you can carry me there I will come." So David picked him up and put on his shoes and we were out the door heading for the Gundam.

When we got there, in front of my Gundam was a huge group of people who have come to say goodbye to me. I also noticed that behind my Gundam were also four more Gundams, and there pilots nearby. I looked at each of their Gundams and names suddenly popped into my head, and before I knew it I was naming each of the new Gundams in what seemed to be the right order to me. It sort of scared me.

Everyone was now shouting their last goodbyes as I walked to the other pilots. "I'll see you all later and don't forget me." I yell out to everyone.

"How could we ever forget you? You were the one who made us all go partially deaf with all of your talking." I heard someone yell, realizing it was David.

"Very funny, David" I yelled back. I noticed Ashley breaking though the crowd to reach me. I bent down and she opened my hand putting something in it and kissing me on the cheek.

"You left it after the chain broke off, so I picked it up and fixed it for you." she than ran off to her brothers side.

I looked in my hand saw that it was the cross I had on when they first found me. It gave me some of my first memories, though they are scrambled still. The main thing I remember form them is a church and an elderly looking man in a priest out fit, and nun who was very nice to me. I also remembered a pile of ruble and me holding someone and crying. I had broken the chain to it when I was getting Nicholas out of the fallen ruble. I didn't notice it until I was in that Gundam when I had more flashbacks of explosions and fighting. I smiled a little thanking Ashley quietly for getting the cross back to me and fixing it to.

I got back up and waved again to everyone. I then turned around and faced the other pilots "I'm ready to go" I said.

"Alright, we don't have to go far before we reach the ship. You made a lot of friends with your attitude so don't be surprised when people are greeting you with enthusiasm." The blonde one tells me. _Quatre_

"Alright, but I really don't think this…Gundam will fly. It was pretty heavily damaged." I told them.

"That's true…I guess you can ride with someone because there also appears to be a breach in the cockpit and you have no suit." Quatre stops to think when the strange brown haired banged boy spoke up. _Trowa_

"You can ride with Yuy here. I'm sure you can both fit into his cockpit for a little while."

The messy dark haired one glared at Trowa and Trowa smiled. _Heero_

"Alright, is that ok with you...Heero?" I ask timidly.

"That's fine." he says without meeting his eyes, I think he might be blushing or he doesn't like me very much.

"Ok, if everyone is ready lets get back to the ship and greet everyone." with that said everyone went to their respected Gundam except for me, which I followed him to his Gundam. _Wing_. Damn that little voice is getting annoying.

The crowd behind us began to yell their final words to me. "Don't forget us kid." Steve. "Come back soon Duo." David. "Will never forget you" Nicholas. "Remember who you are." At that one I turned around to see it was Amiel that yelled it. I also heard the Ashley yell "Be safe." before she began to cry.

We reached Wing and Heero grabbed onto the cable, and looked towards me and said, "grab a hold and hang on tight." I did as I was told.

The cable jerked a little when it began to move, I wobbled a little before I wrapped my arms around Heero making me feel a little strange. 'This feels…right' I thought

When we reached the pilot Heero got in first and set everything up. He then motioned me to come in and sit down on the arm of the chair to the left. He then turned on the radio after Wing started up.

/Wufei grabs a hold of Deathscythe/ He said.

/Roger that Heero. /I see the Gundam with the dragon arms move and attach hooks onto Deathscythe and secure it. _Shenlong_. Ok you are pushing your luck voice./Deathscythe secured. Ready to go/ Wufei reported.

/Alright let's go then. / Heero had said, and with that done all five of the Gundams left the ground and began their way back to space.

A/N: Hey all sorry I haven't been updating. Yea. I was about to make the next chapter totally different, but when I reread my other A/N I said in it I would do a Duo's POV so I did. Oh well I pretty much have the next chapter thought out though so I might have it up soon. Ok well I do like reviews so yea review. And know I have to run from my brother who was just now clawing at the window to get in. so yea bye.


	12. Interruptions

**Chapter 12 Interruption**

Heero's POV

"Whoa, is that were we are going to stay?" Duo said in amazement once he saw the ship, Zelima.

"Yes that is were we will stay for now." I replied, then added, "We tend to move around a lot because of missions."

"This ship is huge though." Duo's face was in awe as we got closer. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. He turned towards me; I could see the confusion in his eyes. Those violet eyes I have missed and have longed to see for over a year.

'God he is so beautiful, I've missed him so much.' I thought to myself.

"And what, may I ask, are you laughing at?" Duo asked bringing me from my thoughts back to reality.

I smiled at him before I replied. "You won't like it."

"Oh come on jus tell me before I have to beat it out of yea." he said staring at me with a mock glare.

"I'm telling you, you won't like it." I tried to warn again.

"Just tell me I'm sure I can handle it." he gave me a pair of adorable puppy eyes I couldn't resist.

"Fine, it was just the way you looked." Duo stared at me once again looking confused. I laughed again which confused him even more. "Its just the way you look when you are confused or when you see something amazing. I couldn't help but laugh at the way you looked."

What made me happier is that Duo began to pout, just like I remember him doing before when he was being made fun of. "I don't see why that's so funny." He said, with a mock glare sent in my direction.

"Hey you asked and I thought I should tell you the truth rather than a lie." 'Because you would have been so pissed of at me before, if I lied to you.' I added silently.

With that said his eyes narrowed a little and then said, "I hate being lied too." He paused for a second, I guess to think of what to say. Then, "I really do appreciate you for telling me the truth rather than a lie." Duo just then grinned at me and I smile back, happy to have him here again.

As we were talking I piloted Wing into the docking bay. (Ooo multitalented now aren't we) I was locking down Wing while Duo was looking at the screens, trying to see all of what the docking bay had to offer to see.

"It's huge" he murmured.

I just shook my head and asked, "Are you ready to go out?"

He looked at me for a few seconds then nodded. I opened the hatch and got out on the edge leading Duo out as well. I let go of his hand to get the cable ready for our decent. I motioned for him to grab a hold of my hand, and then pulled him close.

"Hang on tight" I whispered into his ear, as I made the cable begin its decent. He wrapped his arms around me when the cable jerked when it started up.

'God he is so close. This is a piece of heaven as well as hell.' I thought to myself as the floor got closer, and with me wishing that the decent would never end.

Once we reached the ground I stepped out of the embrace regrettably, let the cable go back up to its original spot. There was an indomitable silence between us as we just stared at each other. I tried to break the silence by asking him a question. "So…do you want a tour of mainly what you need to know about on this ship?" Yes, the question it self was stupid, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Sure, if its not any trouble."

"Of course it's no trouble. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking now would I?" He just thought for a moment and then smiled up at me.

"You are right, thank you." I nodded to him in turn. I then began to show Duo a ship he already knew inside and out… Well at least a year ago he did, but now it was different. I don't care that I have to show him, as long as I get to be with him I will be happy, at least for now.

I showed Duo everywhere he would most likely need to go, and also to where Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and I would be if he ever needed help. Duo and I have to share a room because there isn't enough space for everyone, but I, for one, am really happy with the arrangements.

At this moment I was showing him the cafeteria. He was right behind me…really close behind me.

"…and this is where we all eat, it might get crowded but it fit's everyone's nee-" I stopped mid-sentence as I turned around to face Duo, where he then slammed against my chest.

Out of reaction I caught him around the waist and pulled him close. I heard his breathing hitch and I'm sure mine did as well, when I realized just how close we are. I stared down into his violet eyes, drowning in them. Duo began to relax a little in my arms, and I began descend my mouth onto his. I was so close to his lips I felt his breath on mine. I leaned a little closer and…

"HEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOO" a voice screeched, causing Duo to jolt out of my grasp and destroying what was about to happen. I then turned towards the doorway where all of a sudden a pink blob was there. And I have one word to say, "Kuso."

qtqtqtqtqtqtqtqqtqtqtqtqtq

Duo's POV

The ship was huge, well at least bigger than I have ever seen…at least I think it is…I…don't know. But this ship is still huge. I know I shouldn't be so surprise that this is where I'm staying for now, but I can't help. Heero thinks its funny though and I don't like to be laughed at because I act like a kid.

Heero and I talk for a while longer until we are in the docking bay. This place is as big as three maybe four houses back at the village. Heero asks me if I'm ready and I get up to follow him out onto the ledge, where he gets a cable looking thing ready. He holds his hand out to me and asks "Are you ready?"

I reply by grabbing his hand, and he then pulls me close to him whispering into my ear. "Hang on tight." I did as I was told but clutched even harder to him, as the cable thing jerked when it started to descend. While I was so close to Heero I noticed how good he smelled it kind of smelled like… um… I can't think of it. _Spices. _Spices! That is it, he smelled like a mixture of spices.

Once we were on the ground I felt myself not wanting to let go of this man I was clutching to. Heero stepped back with a look of disappointment on his face, I can only pray that it's because I let go. I was silent after that; not knowing what to say because I was shy I would say something wrong. Then Heero spoke up, which I was grateful for.

"So…do you want a tour of mainly what you need to know about on this ship?" He asked slightly pausing as if he was afraid.

I responded a little too enthusiastically, and I didn't want to be a pain, but I did need to be shown around the ship.

He showed me a lot of the ship, and bits of it looked familiar some how. I was happy he showed me were everyone's rooms were and even happier as I learned we were sharing one.

At this moment he was showing me the cafeteria and I was half way listening, and before I knew what happened I found myself bumping into Heero's nicely formed chest and then being pulled into and embrace with him. My breath got caught in my throat as did Heero's. We both looked into each others eyes. His Cobalt eyes were shining with so many emotions; I didn't even noticed Heero's head coming closer until I felt his breath on my lips. I relaxed and closed my eyes until I heard "HEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOO"

It was the worst kind of screeching I have ever heard. I was so startled I jumped from Heero's embrace breaking the spell. Heero looked towards the door way and I followed gaze, which was met with pink. That color of dress looked so familiar and an unknown feeling began to fill me as I saw this girl. As I pulled away from Heero I heard him mutter a word softly, "Kuso."


	13. Secret Room

**Chapter 13: The Secret Room**

Heero's POV

"Heeerrroooo, where are you?"

"Kuso" I whispered out after hearing that annoying voice. 'I was so close to a kiss to, damn it,' I thought silently.

Duo's eyes were down cast finding the spots on the floor very interesting all of a sudden.

'Damn it, I was moving to fast. He is probably a bit freaked out to what just…well almost happened.'

Duo still had his eyes cast down, I felt bad for pushing him. I was about to tell him I was sorry when, just then, Relena came into the room and launching herself at me and blinding me once again with her all pink dress.

'Where and the hell does she buy these ugly dresses? Does she have them specially made for her, because I can't imagine a sane person getting a dress like that.' I thought when she came in.

"Heero, why didn't you answer me?" she asked in her usually whiny voice.

'Because I don't like you and I wanted to be here with Duo alone,' I said to myself quietly, but I what I said aloud was, "I was talking to Duo when you screamed for me."

"Duo's here?" she asked stupidly. She then turned her head to see where Duo was standing. I was happy to see he brought his head back up to look back into Relena's eyes to let her know he was there. "Oh…well that's nice I guess, but Heero I wanted to talk to you." she then started to bat her eyelashes at me, trying to make me flirt back. I of course would not.

"Ok, then. Talk!" I demanded in my usual solider voice.

She looked a bit shocked, but quickly shook it off. "Oh, well, I actually wanted to talk to you alone." She then tossed a Duo a glare, which I saw her do, which made me become even angrier at her. I was going to start telling her off, but Duo spoke before I could open my mouth.

"Oh, I won't be here to disrupt your conversation. So if you'll excuse me now, I'll just leave." He said all this quickly and then walked at a fast pace out of the doors.

I was staring at the door Duo had just exited, and my heart felt a little crushed by his hasty exit. Relena had, of course started talking again. Of course I did not want to listen to her right now or for the rest of my life for that.

"Why were you here alone with that…that…TRASH? He's nothing but a street rat, which got lucky to even be in our presence. You should choose the company you hang out with more wisely Heero. You should be around people who are proper and came from somewhere, like me for example. I could introduce you to so many important people, so that you will never have to be in company of that filth. I could show you so much about-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at her, not letting her finish her speech. "I don't want to be with you, ever. Get that though your thick head. And never, NEVER, insult Duo like that again or I will kill you." Relena was giving out a few whimpers, and her eyes were big and full of fear, but I didn't care. She had insulted Duo too much and thought I would agree with her.

I stormed out of the room to walk off a little bit of my frustration, while I looked for Duo. I wanted to talk things out with him. I wanted him to understand that I cared for him, but I didn't want to scare him off. I then thought I would try and take it slow at first. I would try and befriend him, and then see how to move on then. The only thing I needed to do first though would be that hardest…trying to find out where Duo went.

878787878787878787878787878777878787878787878787877878787878

Duo's POV.

After hearing that annoying voice, which sounded very familiar, I was too embarrassed to look up into Heero's eyes.

'Shit, what did I almost do? I can't believe we almost kissed,' I thought, 'He's probably disgusted.

I kept my eyes on the floor, as if it was a piece of priceless art that only I could see. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl wearing lots of pink, shoot herself at Heero and latched onto his arm.

'Ah could this be his girlfriend? But he doesn't seem too happy to see her as she is to see him.'

_You wouldn't be too happy either if the pink monster attached heselfr to you._

I had to agree with that, damn that voice was good.

I came out of my thoughts when I heard the girl say my name. I looked up just when she turned towards me. She didn't look too happy to see me, but I didn't comment on it.

"Oh…well that's nice I guess, but Heero I wanted to talk to you." As she said this I noticed her eyes batting at Heero furiously.

"Ok, then. Talk!" I was surprised to hear Heero tell the girl this, and in such a cold voice.

She seemed a little taken back before she began to talk again. "Oh, well, I actually wanted to talk to you alone." She then turned her eyes towards me again, but this time she was glaring at me openly.

'I did not come here to be glared at by a this little bitch, damn it. Oh well, I might as well leave if I am not wanted here, right.' I said to myself.

"Oh, I won't be here to disrupt your conversation. So if you'll excuse me now, I'll just leave." I said a bit too quickly, but I really didn't care. I then quickly walked out of the doors, leaving Heero and the girl to talk.

_Why did you leave?_

"They didn't want me there." I said aloud. Walking down hallways, not even paying attention to where I was going. My feet seemed to know where to go so I just followed while not even noticing.

_You know that's not true._

"Well one of them defiantly didn't want me there, but I really don't know what Heero was thinking about. Besides the way that girl acted, they probably have something going on."

_Yeah right, Heero seemed so happy to see her come in. Oh yea, and don't forget how he demanded her to talk right away in a cold voice. Yeah he is one romantic guy to her._

"Shut up, why do you want me to get my hopes up?"

_What makes you think your hopes won't come true? What if your hoping had already taken place a long time ago._

I was about to say something in return, but then stopped myself as I realized I had stopped a few minutes ago. I looked around at where I was at, but I knew Heero didn't show me this on our tour. I was in what looked like a small, hallway that you had to squeeze to get to where a lone door stood. I was about to go into the room when I realized I didn't know where I was. I then began to back track a little, when I stopped at an even smaller space that seemed to lead to the main hallway. The space between the two hallways was so small that you had to turn, so your back was facing the wall, while you slid out into the open. I made a mental note to stay as lean as I was so I could keep going back there, otherwise I wouldn't be able to fit. I recognized this hallway from Heero's tour. This particular hallway led to Heero's and my bedroom that we shared.

Since I now knew where I was, I slipped back into the gap to the other hallway. I went straight to the door that I saw earlier and stopped.

'What if this is some ones room and I am just barging in…' I was thinking to whether I should enter the room or not. I didn't want to be rude and evade some ones privacy, but then my curiosity never really cared… '…to open or not to open…that is th- aww screw it I'm just going in.'

I opened the door for it to only reveal a small cot, books lying on the floor and on shelves, there was also a desk near the back wall. All in all this was a very small room, which I now know no one visits often from all the dust.

I walked over to the cot, which looked like any other cot, but this one had black sheets. I then picked up some of the books to see what they were. They weren't any thing special really, just mainly novels and engineering books. I then finally walked over to the desk which had a few papers spread over it. Before I started to open the drawers, I paused because I saw picture frame. The frame wasn't the thing that caught my interest, it was the picture inside of it. It was a picture of Heero with his face set emotionless and seemed to be glaring at the camera. I decided I wouldn't go though the drawers right at this moment, because I wanted him to have some privacy, if this turned out to be his room

'I wonder if this room belonged to him.'

_You could be right, but I doubt it._

"You know whose room this is don't you." I stated

_Maybe_

"Agh, why won't you just tell me? And how do you know so much about me? You know things I can't remember and you won't tell me" I said getting more than a little frustrated.

_My, my, getting angry are we. Just to make you cool off a little, I will tell you this. You may have forgotten, but I remember everything. I know who and what you are. I also know who has been haunting your dreams for the past year._

"Then why? Why won't you just tell me so I can learn about myself?" I said sounding more frustrated and beginning to yell.

_Because I can't. _The voice snapped, _you won't let me, and yes it's all of your doing. You may not know it, but your subconscious will only let me reveal a little to you at a time._

"I-I'm sorry…I…I just want to know what's going on and why, and you have the answers."

_Its ok, but you're also so frustrated because you're mad at that girl, right._

It wasn't a question but a statement. I walked back over to the cot an laid down on it to rest a little. I didn't know at first if I was mad at that girl or not but I realized I was.

"Y-yeah…I am, but I don't know why. She just rubs me the wrong way, and she was glaring at me when I first saw her."

_Do you know anything about her?_

"No, I don't think I do. I don't even know why she is on the ship. I know she's not a solider just by looking at her. So why is she here?"

_Maybe she is here for another reason. You know maybe she is one of those people that are suppose to help keep peace. _The voice sounded as if it was trying to hint at something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"How could some one like her help keep peace? I swear Relena can't even ke-" I stopped as I realized I had just said the girl's name, that I didn't remember a minute ago.

_So you do know something about her then. Good, because that's all I need._

"For what?" I ask.

_To give you a glimpse of whom you are._

With that, images began to flood my mind.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Duo: "Hello Relena, how are you this fine day?"**_

_**Relena: "I'm fine, and you will call me Miss Darlian or Miss Peacecraft to you.**_

_**Duo: "Whatever you say princess." 'Bitch.'**_

32132131312312

_**Duo outside of study in one of the safe house, Quatre and Relena are inside talking.**_

_**Relena: "He's a street rat. Why do you bare his presence at all?"**_

_**Quatre: "Because, Miss Peacecraft, he is my friend. Now if you don't mind I will leave you to your own foul words." Quatre got up and left the room noticing Duo on the way out, smiling at him.**_

"**_Thank you."_**

"**_Anything for a friend."_**

321312312312132321

_**Duo: "Aaahhhh, it's the pink monster in her pink mobile, run for your lives."**_

_**The whole group is laughing as Duo dives underneath the bed.**_

231321312132312312

_**Relena: "Oh Heero I love you, and one day we will live happily together in a peaceful world and…Heero where did you go?"**_

_**Heero: "Stop laughing you baka, and keep me hidden."**_

_**Duo: chuckling "Sure, I won't let the pink monster get you."**_

"**_Arigato"_**

"**_Doitashimate"_**

_**End Flash Back**_

I opened my eyes quickly and started to gasp for air. I realized where I was after about a minute, of me calming down from my experience.

'So I did know them from before.'

My mind was full of new questions I wanted to ask, along with the old, but for now I was tired. Remembering things like that took a lot out of me. I began to drift off back to sleep when I realized I was in the hidden room. Oh well its now too late, I don't think I could move to leave right now. I then began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

9699696969696969696969696996969696969696969696

(Somewhere else) My POV.

Relena was pacing back and forth in her room talking aloud.

"That trash is back. I thought he died in the war already. Damn it, he is corrupting my Heero with his fag self. I need to get the garbage away from Heero. I know that my dear Heero loves me, it's just that he is to shy for his own good, but he will announce his love to me when the trash is gone. I just need to have a plan that will make the street rat leave and no one will try and find. I need to make him push Heero away because then he'll leave."

Relena stopped her pacing and grinned. She had started to form a plan that she was positive would work. She than began to laugh evilly as she wrote out her terrible plan.


	14. 2 Down, 2 to Go

**Chapter 14: Two Down, Two to Go**

Heero's POV

I was in the dinning hall with Quatre and Trowa the next morning worried as to were Duo was. After the conversation with Relena yesterday I walked around the ship and went to the training room to let out my frustrations before I talked to Duo. I went to Duo's and my room early to sleep after all the exercise, thinking that Duo would come in later on.

I woke up around 3:00 in the morning when I still hadn't heard Duo come in, and noticing that he was not in the room, I began to worry as to were he was. I told this to Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei who all got up to help me in my search. We all searched for him, but couldn't figure out as to were he went. We checked everywhere we could think of on the ship trying to find him. After searching through the early hours of the morning we met up here in the dinning hall, it was now about 10:00 A.M.

"Are you sure we checked everywhere?" I asked.

"I'm positive; we even did a triple check on all the rooms." Trowa replied.

I was beginning to freak out and was about to tear the ship apart to just find Duo, and that was bothering me even more.

"Quatre can you sense him on the ship?" asking again.

"Yes, I know he is here somewhere, but not exactly. One thing I do know is that he is calm and doesn't seem to be in any trouble."

That was that only good news he had to tell me at the moment, which calmed me a little bit.

"Where could he be? If he's on the ship we should have been able to find him by now, but haven't." I said musing aloud.

Wufei took this time to walk into the dinning hall, looking around to see if we had have better luck in finding to.

"Damn, he still hasn't shown. What are we going to do?" Wufei asked.

'I don't know,' I thought, 'I just don't know any more.'

"Well, lets just take a break and rest for a bit. We can talk about where we have searched and try to come up with a plan to find Duo." Quatre said taking control.

We all agreed and rested at one of the tables in the dining hall, grabbing some food to eat. It was silent between all of us, as we waited for someone to break the silence. I was about to start talking when I heard movement and looked towards the dinning hall doors. I was so surprised at who it was I almost missed the question just asked.

"Why are you all so quiet? Did one of the pilots lose a contact and couldn't see where he or she was going and we are now headed towards a black hole that will end all of our short lived lives?" Duo had said in one breath.

All four of us at the table just stared at Duo for a second before it truly dawned on us that the person we were searching for just came in the room. You could here the scraping of chairs against the tiled floor, as we moved to go greet Duo, in a hurry.

I was the first one there and gave him a hug before I realized what I was doing. I let go quickly and tried to hide my embarrassment by asking him questions as to where he was and what he was doing.

"Where were you?"

"I was in one of the rooms," He said simply.

"What were you doing?"

"I was sleeping, but a constant growling noise woke me up before I realized I was hungry. So I came down here for a snack, that is, if it wasn't dinner yet."

"Oh, well you slept though dinner and breakfast as well. It's almost time for lunch." I said smirking at the look on his face.

"Really? I didn't think I slept that long."

After that, the others started to surround Duo more, trying to make him tell them where he was if he was only sleeping and we still couldn't find him.

"Come on please tell us," Quatre said begging.

"No, I found it so it's a secret so there," Duo replied.

Quatre stuck his tongue out at Duo and Duo stuck out his own. Trowa and I just watched both of them interact, while we smirked.

"Hey," Duo said with a little hop in his step. "While I was in the room I had a flashback."

"Really, what did you remember?" I urged him to tell. I was excited, but Duo didn't get to answer right then because we heard…

"HEEEERRROOOO."

'Oh, come on don't I ever get a break?' I thought.

Duo grimace and then said, "Well I remembered that that is called the mating call of the Pink Monster, a.k.a. Relena."

I wasn't expecting him to say that is what he remembered, but I still grinned. That was one of the old Duo's favorite comments when Relena would scream for me. Quatre began to laugh out loud while Trowa and Wufei did what I did and smirked.

"That's right and if you don't want to be attacked I suggest you follow Quatre and Trowa, so Wufei and I can take care of her." I said, playing along.

Duo nodded, but I noticed how his face dropped a little bit of his grin when I said I would take care of Relena. I watched him, Trowa, and Quatre exited the room while Wufei and I waited for Relena to arrive.

'I hope he doesn't think there's anything between Relena and me.' I thought, but shook it off when I heard Relena call my name again. I sighed and waited until Relena would find me, and while I waited, I talked to Wufei about Duo.

(" ) : ( " ) : ( ") : ( " ) : (" ) : ( " ) : ( ") : ( " ) : (" ) dancing Kirby

Duo's POV

I woke up on the cot, and had no clue as to what hell the time was. The only reason as to why I woke up is because I heard a loud growling noise come from my stomach.

'Its either snack time or dinner time. Either way I'm getting me some food.'

I got up off the cot and walked towards the door. The voice was once again gone, but for how long, I didn't know. I shook off the thought and opened the door to the cramped hallway. I went out of the space, but only after I made sure no one was in the bigger hallway. I didn't want to reveal my little sanctuary to anyone yet.

I retraced the path Heero and I took on the tour to the dining hall. When I got there, I stopped when I saw all four of those guys sitting at one of the tables. They were all quiet and looked as if they were lost in thought and looking kind of sad. I began to walk into the dining hall and as soon as I was in, Heero noticed me in a heart beat.

"Why are you all so quiet? Did one of the pilots lose a contact and couldn't see where he or she was going and we are now headed towards a black hole that will end all of our short lived lives?" I said in one breath, surprising myself as I did that.

It surprised me when all of a sudden I heard the scraping of chairs, and them all rushing towards me. Heero was the first to reach me, and when he did he pulled me into a quick hug, but let go quickly. Even though it was for a short amount of time that hug made me feel all warm inside, as if I longed for it for a long time. Heero now looked a little embarrassed, and tried to cover it up by asking questions.

"Where were you?" Heero asked.

"I was in one of the rooms,"

"What were you doing?"

"I was sleeping, but a constant growling noise woke me up before I realized I was hungry. So I came down here for a snack, that is, if it wasn't dinner yet." telling him the whole reason.

"Oh, well you slept though dinner and breakfast as well. It's almost time for lunch."

"Really? I didn't think I slept that long." I really didn't think I slept that long, but now it's the next day. No wonder they were worried about not finding me.

After that, the others started to surround me more, trying to make me tell them where I was if I was only sleeping and they still couldn't find me.

"Come on please tell us," Quatre said begging.

"No, I found it so it's a secret so there," I replied.

Quatre stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck out his own. Thinking that this felt familiar from something before.

"Hey," I said with a little bit of excitement in my voice. "While I was in the room I had a flashback."

"Really, what did you remember?"

I was about to answer when we all heard a banshee cry from not to far away. Everyone tensed up a little after hearing that voice. I decided to tell him what I remembered any way.

"Well I remembered that that is called the mating call of the Pink Monster, a.k.a. Relena." I said.

Quatre began to laugh out loud, while Heero, Trowa, and Wufei smirked at the joke. I was happy I could get them all to smile.

"That's right and if you don't want to be attacked I suggest you follow Quatre and Trowa, so Wufei and I can take care of her." Heero said, trying to play along with me.

I followed Trowa and Quatre out of the dining hall, trying not to show the disappointed look on my face when Heero said he would stay.

'There must be something going on between those two. He always talks to her and I have to leave for them to be alone.'

_But if you noticed, he had Wufei stay with him._

I was about to start talking aloud to the voice, when I realized that Trowa and Quatre were still there.

'Don't want them to think I'm crazy, although I think I already am. And yes that is true that Wufei stayed, but can we talk about this later so the others don't think I'm crazy?'

_Fine, but I won't go away for long._

'Damn it; just leave me alone for now.' But the voice was already gone.

"I'm beginning to hate that voice." I mumbled to myself as Trowa, Quatre, and I went into a rec room.

"What was that Duo?" Trowa asked.

"Wha- oh…uh…nothing important, just thinking aloud," I said trying to get out of the question. Trowa just shrugged and sat down on one of the couches and tugged Quatre down with him. Quatre was starting to blush as I just stared at them, as I sat in a comfortable one seated lounge chair.

When I watched them, being so close to each other, I had an odd feeling to just tease them about it. I don't know why but I wanted to ask about their relationship, but first I think I should make small talk.

"So…what did you guys do before you became pilots?" I asked feeling a little silly at the question.

Quatre answered first, "Well I was being trained to take over my dad's company on L4, Winner enterprise. It is a big company that I will say is rich and prosperous…" he said some other things about the company, but I was now listening to what the voice said when Quatre was talking.

_Quatre being rich and living of L4. Need more information._

I didn't know what it was talking about, but I started to listen to what Trowa had to say, because Quatre finished talking about the company.

"I lived on L3 with a circus troop. I was a clown and also worked with the animals a lot and I did other acts as well as those." Trowa's answer was short and I was thankful, because I heard the voice again and almost saying the same thing as before.

_Trowa being a clown and living on L3. Still need more information._

I didn't think I should ask anymore questions, but it I couldn't help it and asked them any ways.

"Are you guys together." I already knew the answer, but I wanted to make sure instead of being wrong.

"Yes." Trowa answered simply. Quatre then leaned close to Trowa's ear and whispered something into it, and Trowa nodded at it.

I seem to know they weren't going to tell me what they just said, so I went ahead and asked more question.

"How long have you been together?" I said trying to make a conversation with a quiet person.

"About 7 months now." Trowa said again keeping his answers short. He started to hug Quatre closer to him

'Maybe he doesn't like to talk about stuff like this, or maybe people were mean to them once they found out,' my mind started to wonder.

I didn't want to make them uncomfortable; I was just one curious person. So again, hoping I wasn't angering him, I asked another question. "How did you guys get together?"

Trowa didn't answer right away, but narrowed his eyes at me, and looking extremely pissed off. I didn't know if I had pissed him off or not, but I tried to take back my question while panicking.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't think you would mind if I asked questions about your relationship. I'm sorry if anyone else has given you trouble because of it, but I thought you guys looked like a cute couple and only wanted to get to know you better. I'm so sorry an-" I was rambling, which I always did when I got nervous. Quatre noticed this and started to chuckle at my antics.

"Duo." I stopped talking and looked at him, "You're beginning to ramble, and sorry about how Trowa acted. I asked him to act a little mean to see if you would get nervous, and to see if you would act like you use to. Which I think my little experiment showed that you do act the same when you're nervous. That is, you begin to ramble and talk so much, we fear you might pass out from the lack of air."

I looked at him and then Trowa in disbelief, but I saw now how Trowa was grinning like a cat, which just ate the goldfish.

"You guys are big jerks you know that." I said pouting.

"Yes, we know we are, and its fun to be a jerk sometimes."

I gave them both a glare, but failed because of the smile on my face. Some of the things we said seemed a little familiar, but I couldn't place them.

"By the way," Trowa spoke up startling me a little, "Quatre and I got together because we were afraid to lose one another, and not have told the other how we felt. If Quatre were to go away I would have been guilty for not telling him how I felt."

Quatre continued the little story, "So we got together, just 3 months after you disappeared, and told each other how we felt. We have been together ever since." Quatre looked up at Trowa with loving eyes, and Trowa returning the stare.

"Did anyone know about you guys liking each other before you got together?" I had no clue as to where that question came from. It didn't even seem like I had asked it. It just sort of came out of my mouth without me thinking of it.

Quatre looked a little taken aback by the question, but then answered. "Uh, yeah. It was actually you who knew. You would always tease Trowa or me about it, but not telling either of us how we felt about each other. You would always say we should just go tell the other, but both of us were afraid of being rejected. Also you would say…Duo? Duo are you alright?" Quatre asked getting a little scared.

I was fine physically, but mentally…right now I don't know. It was just when Quatre was telling me that I knew that Trowa and him liked each other, that voice began to laugh like you would think a mad man would. It was starting to scare me.

'What is so funny?' I thought, I even sounded scared in my mind.

_It's funny…that your suppose to be remembering all of these things, yet they are telling you. And now they give you this…piece of you, and you don't realize it. He he._

'What are you going to do?'

_Nothing really, I'm just going to make you pass out for more memory dreams._ The voice said as if it was nothing.

'Don't do that while I'm in front of th-' I didn't get to finish the thought when I felt myself begin to fall back in the chair, and Quatre yelling my name. I couldn't respond, so I just could only wait to see what I would see, and remember.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Quatre: "Who are you? "**_

_**Duo: I'm Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie, and you are?"**_

"**_I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."_**

"**_One of 'THE' Winner family, as in I'm like the most filthy rich person in the world, Winner?"_**

"**_Uh…yes."_**

"**_That is so fucking cool!"_**

_**WSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**_

_**After a circus show**_

_**Duo: "How in the hell did you not move when that lady was throwing knives at you, 'BLIND FOLDED' no less?"**_

_**Trowa: How in the hell did you get back here?"**_

"**_Ask a friendly question and they return with another question, and a 'rude' one at that."_**

_**Trowa grabs a gun, but never gets it trained onto his target, because his target has him already in his sights with his gun trained on him.**_

"**_I didn't come here to fight, but I will if you don't want to listen. I came here to introduce myself as Duo Maxwell, a fellow Gundam pilot. I just wanted you to know that you and I will be working with each other in the future, so don't try and kill me when we see each other. So I guess this now makes us friends for now. Deal?"_**

"…"

"**_Come on, if I was not telling the truth, which I always do by the way, I could have shot you by now."_**

"…**_Fine, I believe you, and it's a deal."_**

"**_A name would be good so I could call you by it."_**

"**_Trowa Barton"_**

"**_Alright, I will in joy working with you in the future, Trowa, but until then." Duo leaves as quickly and silently as he entered._**

_**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWG**_

_**Trowa enter and then leaves a room quickly, and only picking up his bag. Quatre was staring at Trowa the whole time, while Duo stared at Quatre grinning.**_

_**Duo: "You like him don't you?"**_

_**Quatre: "Wha- what?"**_

"**_Trowa, you like him don't you."_**

"**_Duo, don't tell him please! He might hate me for it."_**

"**_He won't hate you for liking him, but why don't you tell him?"_**

"**_Because he will probably reject me, and then never talk to me again."_**

"**_You'll never know until you ask him, and plus its not like he ever talks to anyone anyways."_**

"**_I know, but I'll tell him when I'm ready. I…I just can't do it right now."_**

"**_Fine, but you should do it soon." Rolls of couch, and leaves the room._**

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**_

_**Duo: "Just tell him."**_

_**Trowa: "No, he will be disgusted and then he will never want to be near me again."**_

"**_Quatre wouldn't do that and you know that, and I can't make you tell him even though you should."_**

"**_I just…I just don't want to be rejected by him. It would hurt to much."_**

"**_Its okay for now, but tell him soon or this will end up hurting you a lot more than Quatre ever could."_**

"**_Alright I will later"_**

_**TQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQTQ**_

_**Duo is in the living room staring at both Quatre and Trowa, who keep looking at each other, but while the other isn't looking of course.**_

'**_They need to know how good they are for each other. I can't tell them how the other feels about them, then their relationship will never last because they didn't come together on their own. Yea, I should just try and push them in the right direction, but not tell them a single thing. It will strengthen how the feel for the each other in its own weird way.'_**

_**End Flash Back**_

"..UO…DUO! Wake up, what is wrong? Can you hear me? DUO!" Someone was shouting, with a shaken voice.

"Yeah, I can hear you Q-bean, just stop your yelling or I might not be able to hear anything any more. My head already hurts enough as it is to." I said thinking about how I now knew who Quatre was, and how he completely missed his nick-name that I called him by.

"Duo, oh you're ok," he said hugging me hard.

"Can't…breathe…need…air." I said while trying to gasp for air, and Quatre let go quickly.

"Duo what happened? You listening to me, and then all of a sudden you just passed out, and I didn't know what to do." Quatre said quickly.

"Well Q, my man, I had a flash back again, and that made me pass out." I said smiling.

He blinked at me then said, "You…you used my nick-name. Was you're…flash back about me?"

"Yea, but it was also about-" Trowa walked in and surprising me a little. "Tro-man where did you go to?" I said instead of continuing my first train of thought.

"Duo your okay." Trowa said, hurrying over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bang boy. I'm just really tired now." It was now Trowa's turn to look stupid when he realized I had said the nick-name I would call him by.

"Trowa," Quatre started to speak again, "Duo had a flash back about you and me it appears. Duo do you remember everything?"

"I only remember everything with you guys, otherwise I see blank faces. You know what though, all of this remembering shit is giving me a headache, and making tired. So now if you…" I yawned really big, "…excuse me I'm going to fall asleep. So get up off of that big couch, cuss I won't make it to my room."

They moved up from the couch and let me lay down on it. I swear those little flash backs make you exhausted from really doing nothing.

I looked back at Trowa, who was hugging a smiling Quatre to him, and said. "Told you guys should of told you loved each other earlier. Glad you guts are together no at least." Their smiles increased and I smiled at them. As I was drifting I went over these knew memories, when one of them made me think about it. I had said I was a fellow Gundam pilot there to help. Guess they didn't lie to me after all, about me being like them. And as I thought of all of this, I fell asleep, to dream peaceful dreams though my sleep.

(" ) : ( " ) : ( ") : ( " ) : (" ) : ( " ) : ( ") : ( " ) : (" ) dancing Kirby


	15. Promises, Promises

**Chapter 15: Promises, Promises**

Heero's POV

"Heero, tell me where you are." Relena yelled once again.

"Kisama, why won't she go away?" I said aloud.

"Because she is a delusional person, who wants to believe the movie she has played out in her empty skull countless times, and refuses to see the reality in the fact that you don't love her." Wufei said, answering my question.

"But why did 'I' have to be the one she thinks she is in love with?"

"Ah, well…that one I can not tell you. Maybe it's because you're unlucky."

I glared at him, but then heard Relena's foot steps. "Quiet Wufei, here she comes."

Relena came stampeding in and spotted me at once. In a blink of an eye, she had herself launching straight towards me once again that day.

'Damn, twice in one day she has tried to pounce on me,' I thought. I side stepped her when she tried to grab a hold of me. She fell on the ground, and began to whimper while sitting up a little.

"Heero help me," She wined.

"You can get yourself up" I stated with my eyes narrowing at the site of her.

Wufei snickered at my voice to her, but he scald at her when she was getting up, making it look like one of the toughest thing in the world. When she finally got up she patted herself down, as if she had gotten dust on it or something.

"Heero, you've been ganging around that street rat for to long, his bad habits and behaviors are rubbing off on you." Relena said, while looking me in the eye.

Both Wufei's and my eye's narrow even more once she finished, and Wufei began to flex his fists. Relena, of course, was oblivious to both of are reactions, and continued to smile at me.

"What do you want Relena," I growled out through clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to see and talk to my future husband, of course." She said while looking at me with eyes full of dreams and hopes, that I never would want any part of.

But when she said husband, it left me stunned. She thought that 'I' was going to be 'her' HUSBAND? I couldn't believe she could think of this, when I never, and I mean never, have shown her any forms of love. Wufei also had a look of shock on his face, but he shook it off faster than me. Because he is not the one who has a psychopath fantasizing of marrying him.

"Heero is going to be your husband? He asked.

"Yes," She answered quickly, looking at Wufei as if he was a moron for asking the question.

"When did he ask you of this?" He said, keeping his face neutral after her look.

"Oh, he hasn't asked me yet, but he will once he understands I won't reject him, and that we will be the perfect couple together."

I snapped out of my stupor state when I heard of this fantasy she spoke of. I had to make it clear that I had no intentions of making any of this true for her.

"Relena," I say, trying not to begin yelling, "I don't know when you thought I would ask you to be my wife, but you are living in a fantasy world. I do not love you, I can barley keep my self from killing you. I will never be your husband and you will never, and I mean NEVER, be my wife."

"Oh Heero don't say things you don't mean. You're just saying that because we are not alone. If we were alone, I know you would confess your feelings for me." She said while batting her eye lashes.

'This girl is as delusional as they come. Nothing ever seems to get through that thick head of hers. If she doesn't want to believe it, she pretends it never happens and goes on with her life.' I thought to myself.

I shook my head at her. I didn't know what to say anymore. She would never understand it as how mush I despise her, because she will not leave me alone. I'm sure we could have been friends if she just didn't act like she does. She thinks that I love her even though I have told her a million times that I don't, and even that I am gay. But she thinks it's all a big joke. If I loved her does she think I would act like this to her. Is she so blind that she can't see what love is? It's just so pathetic.

I was about say something when Trowa came in looking a bit worried. He saw me and what looked like a walk turning into a sprint, towards me. Relena was glaring at him, so he glared twice as hard back, making her look a little taken aback. He then turned towards me and leaned in and whispered, so only Wufei and I could hear him.

"Duo has passed out and Quatre and I can't get him to wake up!" He said quickly, "I'm heading back now, just get rid of her and come as quickly as you can." He then left as fast as he had come.

As Trowa left, Wufei and I looked at each other for a second, and I was ready to bolt away. Wufei seemed to noticed this and grabbed my arm, and I looked at him with glaring eyes, but he ignored it. He held eye contact with me before glancing at Relena, who I had forgotten about when Trowa came in with news about Duo. I turned to Relena glaring my death glare, wanting to get this conversation over with, and get to Duo.

Relena, I don't care what you say, but I will never love you. You don't even know what love is, so don't come here and preach to me about it. I can not and will never love you, so get it through thick head. Now excuse me, I have to go check on someone."

I turned and was ready to dash out of there with Wufei, but something grabbing my arm held me back.

I turned and glared at Relena again, and she shrunk back when she saw my gaze, but did not release my arm.

"It's because of that…that…boy isn't it. That's why you won't love me. That street whore has you under some kind of spell. He is what is making you not love me or understanding my love. Just be with me for a little while and you will forget about that slut. Just drop him and don't go to him. You then will understa-"I cut her off at that. When she started to call Duo all of those foul names I snapped. I had broken her grasp easily, and then slapped her on her cheek, all in one fast move. Relena had a look of shock on her face, while she held her face, where I had hit her. Tears began to form in her eyes as if I hit her with much strength. Really I just tapped her, but I guess even if a child hit her she would begin to cry. I really did just hit her as hard as a regular 10 year old would slap someone. I really didn't care anymore about being nice to her. She had insulted my Duo after I had told her countless times to call him by his name.

"Don't ever, EVER insult Duo. I told you that before and I told you I would kill you." I said glaring darkly at her.

She looked really scared as I said this. Wufei was getting ready to hold me back if I did try to kill her, even though he wanted to kill her as well for insulting his friend.

"Heero, you know you can't" Wufei said in a low whisper, so only I could hear.

I looked at him for a second, thinking of what to do. I then had and idea that might just scare Relena into believing.

"I will not kill you Relena," She looked happy this and started to smile a little, but I wasn't finished yet. "But if you insult Duo any more when we have our conversations then I will be forced to hit you. I will give you three more chances, only three. If you insult Duo while we talk I will give you a strike, literally. And after your third strike, well I guess your out." After I finished, I looked at Relena who was still clutching her cheek, eyes now over flowing with tears. I turned to the doors and walked out with Wufei following. I didn't even bother to look back at the pathetic form on the ground anymore.

While hurrying to where Trowa and Quatre were looking after Duo, Wufei began to talk. "Are you serious about killing her?"

"If she keeps calling Duo a whore, slut, street rat, or trash, then yes I will. I have given her plenty of warnings, and I am going to take action now." I replied

"Do you think she will stop, chasing you?" About three more turns and we were going to be in the room. I doubled my pace.

"I don't think she will stop, but she will probably be more careful about what she will say in our conversations. After that slap I think she will try and leave Duo out of the conversations more, but she might test me first."

"She will be wasting one of her chances, but I guess being as delusional as she is she might think your bluffing. By the way, how hard did you hit her?"

"I only hit her with the strength of a 10 year old child."

"I thought so, if you hit her with full strength I doubt she will ever get up. But did you have to hit her, she might tell someone."

"It seamed to get the point across as to how I don't like her. And I don't think she will tell anyone, because she probably still wants me as a husband, and she won't be able to have that if it ruins people's view of her."

"Fine, but just don't hit her anywhere in public or you will be in big trouble."

"Hn." I'm starting to go back to my grunts.

We reached the room that Trowa, Quatre, and Duo were in. I opened the door and saw Duo on the couch looking peaceful. I was about to run over to him when I heard Quatre speak.

"He's only sleeping now."

"What happened to him?" I asked

"He had another flashback, and that's when Trowa left to get you. Duo was already awake when Trowa came back in."

"What did he have a flashback of?" Wufei asked.

Quatre smiled as did Trowa, "He remembered Quatre and me, and I think he remembers everything we've done together or at least what he knows about us. We didn't get to ask him anything before he fell asleep though." Trowa said, hugging Quatre closer to him.

It was good that Duo remembered them, but I was a little jealous though. I didn't want to force myself on Duo, especially when he doesn't even remember really who I am or who he is for that. How could I help him remember to whom I am, and who he is. Thinking of this I thought of a new question.

"What triggered his memory?"

Trowa and Quatre looked at each other and thought of how it happened. Finally Quatre spoke after thinking of it. "He was asking us questions of where we come from and what we use to do. He seemed to like he was thinking while we answered, but when he asked about Trowa and my relationship he…just sorts…looked a bit scared as I told him of it. After that he just passed out on the chair."

"So we just need to tell him about ourselves then?" Wufei asked.

"NO," Quatre yelled and then covered his mouth as Duo stirred from the noise. "No, I don't think that would be good for his mind. We should let him ask about us…let him go at his own pace. Don't try and force him to remember."

I turned from Quatre to look at Duo again, and just watched him sleep. I raised my hand to his head and began to stroke his hair; it was as soft as I dreamt it would be. Duo moved a little bit, so I stopped not wanting to wake him up. What happened next made my heart melt. Duo, unconsciously, moved his head into my hand and moved against my hand. I started to stroke his head again and he stopped moving, and smiled in his sleep. I then decided that I would wait for Duo. I could wait for him my entire life, and be happy.

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM

My POV

Relena is still sitting in the cafeteria, stunned at what just happened.

'Heero hit me, he actually hit me. If that wasn't enough, he then threatens to kill me if I insulted that piece of L2 trash.' She couldn't get the way Heero had looked after he hit her.

"I have to move my plan ahead a little bit. It's not perfect yet, but it should do for now. That shit has corrupted my Heero even more than I had a regionally thought. I need to get rid of him, before Heero becomes even more enslaved by him." She spoke aloud to no one.

She got up and walked out of the cafeteria, and back to her room. She had to start to plan on how to get everything set up to get rid of Duo. She left the room never noticing the camera that was in the corner of the room.


	16. FeiFei

**Chapter 16: Fei-Fei**

Duo's POV

It has been about a week since I had my flash back of Quatre and Trowa. I now know for sure that I knew who they were and that they were my friends at one point, but I am still remembering moments I had with them. It's nothing as big as me having to pass out and seeing the images in my head. I just remember some random things or whatever we happened to be talking about at the time. I feel more comfortable around them now. Don't get me wrong I trust the other two, but…I just…I still don't remember who they are.

The Chinese looking one, Wufei, is nice but has a serious thing about justice. He went on one of his 'justice' rants, and that voice was telling me basically all about the ones in the pasts…not that I remembered them clearly. He and Sally seem to be going out or something. I don't really know who Sally is, but I remember her face in some of my dreams I had a while back. I would dream of being severely injured, and she would always help me out no matter what. They both seem to be good for each other though, and I always have a strange urge to tease Wufei about something in their relationship.

The other Asian looking man, Heero, is the one I feel the most awkward around. When ever I see him, I get this strange feeling in my stomach. It seems like I always want to blush when he gets close to me, or stares me in the eyes. I don't really understand why I get these feelings for someone I barely know, but…God he is so fucking HOT! His body just screams sex and I have to strain myself not to drool when ever I see it. I already knew I was gay soon after they found me with no memory. Having most of the girl population on the colony chase after you as soon as you can walk around, and you not caring for anyone of them kind of say's something. But when an unknown guy comes into my dream and you begin to lust after him, that tells you a whole other story.

Heero is a sweet guy, but seems to have trouble in the conversation department. Though, this does remind me of some kind of incidents that may have happened in my dreams. At some points he will talk for a long time, but other times he just grunts a response that you have to decipher into English. What I am trying to say is that he needs to talk and play around more. He will sit down and type on his laptop for hours on end without a word…it's just not right.

Well now I am in the library looking at some past records of Gundam battles, and news reports about the Gundam pilots. I was seeing Deathscythe and the other Gundams battle and was wondering if that was really me inside of the black Gundam piloting it. It was weird not remembering all of these important things that I have supposedly done in the past. I just couldn't figure out if all of this was the truth or not, and I was never a very patient person to begin with.

So once again, I am here in the library, sitting here watching old news reports, and, if I find any, reading some newspapers over the Gundams as well. So being the person that I am, I have my rock music blaring on the radio so I wouldn't get bored as easily as I usually do when I read. I'm about to watch another news clipping when my music is suddenly shut off. Confused I slowly look up to see none other than Wufei standing there with my music chip in his hand.

"Duo…" he sounds a little irritated.

"What's up Wufei?" I ask innocently.

"The ceiling of this ship, baka. Now it's my turn to ask a question."

_Uh-oh you are in trrrooobllleee._

Shit the voice is here, 'fun'.

"You know that I like to hang out in the library a lot..." That was not a question, but I nod anyway.

_Watch it be about your music_. The voice was now teasing me.

"…So why, may I ask are you playing that horrible crap you call music in the library?"

_Told yea so_

I'm just going to ignore it now.

"Well you weren't in here at the time, and I hate it when it's quite. I like my music, and it's not crap." I tell Wufei sternly.

"It is to a bunch of crap! Now I demand you to turn off your music or I will do you justice. The way you play your music while others want it quiet is injustice and…" Wufei started but the voice had said something to catch my interest.

_Oh, one of Wufei's famous justice speeches. I was wandering when you would get them again…it's not normal for you to go so long with out an earful everyday. _

I think about what the voice is telling me while Wufei is still talking to himself now.

"Of all of the injustice is that…" he looks over to me "…YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME." he yelled at me.

I jumped a little and turned to face him, a little smile on my face.

"Hehe, sorry Wufei I got distracted by something." I replied sheepishly.

"And what, may I ask got you distracted?" He said mockingly.

_If you tell him that you're listening to me…do you think he will think your crazy?_

"SHUT UP" I shout.

Wufei stares at me with a stunned expression on his face. I must look stun to because I did not mean to shout that out loud.

'Oh shit. I did not just do that did I.' I think to myself.

_Oh shit is right, and yea you just did that. Wonder how long he will stay stunned._

'Shut up, I'll deal with you later' I thought this time.

_Sure you'll deal with me. You don't even know if I really exist, or if you're going crazy, so ha._

Damn, but it was right. Right then Wufei got out of his shock.

"W-What did you say to me Maxwell?" He looks like he just got slapped.

"Uh…I said shut up." I said timidly.

"Why would you tell me to shut up when I asked you a simple question? And don't yell at me this time."

I couldn't get out of this one really. "I didn't mean to yell at you…I…I was just thinking and all these thoughts came at once and I just couldn't think, and I just sort of yelled shut up and I meant for it to be in my headbutinsteadIsaiditoutloudbyaccidentandI'mrealsorry andIwon'tdoitagainsoifyoucanforgivem-" I was saying all of this in one breath and started to speed up, until Wufei covered my mouth.

"Damn Maxwell, you still don't have to breath when you talk, do you?" he said in a jokingly tone. "And I accept your apology…since that's all I really understood in all of that mess."

"Oh…thank you Wufei, I appreciate it." And I meant it.

"No problem, I know you have more honor than that, Maxwell." Why, when he said I had honor, did I feel my heart swell?

"Hey Wufei, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure why not."

"Um, well where do you come from that makes honor such a big thing?" I ask quietly.

"Oh…well I lived on L5 most of my life. L5 mainly have people that live in clans, meaning it's their own society, own government, and people. My clan was the Dragon clan. My family believed that I should be well educated, so they made me become a scholar. I'm not saying I complained, because I liked what I learned. When I was about 131 I was to be married to a girl from a neighboring clan, to end a war that was going on between our two clans. The girl I was to married to was named Merian. Her clan was one of fighting, and when we first met, it was when we were to be married. She thought of me as a weak man, and could not do anything for himself. This of course got me angry with her, saying how she was only a weak onna and could never beat me. To say in the least we didn't get along very well in the beginning, but as months past, we began to respect each other."

Wufei had a glimmer in his eyes as he told me of Merian, but once he stopped a sad look started to fill his eyes.

I didn't want to ask, but I couldn't help it. "What happened to her?"

"She died." Wufei whispered, "Oz came, and she wanted to fight, but I wouldn't saying we couldn't do anything to really help. She called me a coward and ran to go fight…" He trailed of, a shine coming into his eyes. "I stayed repeating what she said in my head, thinking how I really was a coward. I finally snapped out of it and ran outside to look for Merian, but when I found her…she was already dieing. I told her how sorry I was that I didn't help her, how I should have been with her. She just called me an idiot telling me that if I was there with her I would be dieing as well. I promised her then that I would fight against OZ, get revenge for her and both of our now destroyed clans." A tear fell from his eye, "She said…she said she was proud of me, and then died…right in my arms. Shortly after, I left to go fight and trained with the sword she used, and still use. I became a master of that sword in just a year. Later I got my Gundam from Dr. O."2 He wiped the tear away and looked away from me.

I was so intent on the Wufei's story that I was startled a little when the voice started to speak to me again.

_Such a sad story, but it's true that if he was with Merian he would of died and not be here helping today. Some things seem to happen on there own for a reason. If Merian hadn't died, then what would happen between him and…?_

"Sally!" I say aloud, snapping my head up.

Wufei jerks his head toward me and stairs at me, "What about Sally?" he asks.

"What's going on between you two?"

He looks a little embarrassed by my question, but answers anyways. "Me and her are seeing each other, I asked her out shortly after you disappeared."

I stare at him trying to say something else, but can't because the voice is now cheering.

_Yes, I didn't think he would be this easy to get to open up. Ah, I just love it when everything goes so smooth. Hey I hope your tired because we going to have blast to the past. So Ready…_

I snap out of it right then, 'No, not now'

_Or_

"Not here" I shout aloud

_Not_

The last thing I see is the confused look on Wufei's face going too scared as he sees me falling over in my chair. Then BAM I see colors everywhere.

_**Flash back**_

_**Wufei is in the forest practicing with his katana, when he hears my voice behind him.**_

_**Duo: "Damn, your really good with that thing aren't you?"**_

_**He snapped his head around to look at me. **_

_**Wufei: "A master, actually and what sort of injustice is this sneaking up on me and interrupting my practice?"**_

"**_Just seeing how close I could get to another Gundam pilot."_**

"**_You wish to attack me from behind? Do you have no honor in battle?"_**

"**_I don't know much about honor, but I just came to warn you that OZ is patrolling this forest now, so you might want to move out."_**

"**_Why do you wish to help me?"_**

"**_Hey an enemy of my enemy's is my friend right?"_**

"**_That makes no sense"_**

"**_What ever it's just an expression, I just wanted you to know." I start to walk away when I stop and say over my shoulder, "Oh, and by the way my name is Duo Maxwell." _**

_**Wufei stares at me for a little bit, then finally replies. "Chang Wufei." We go separate ways for now.**_

_**123451234512345123451234512345**_

_**In a safe house after a mission**_

_**Duo: "Admit it, you like Sally.**_

_**Wufei: "I do not like that weak onna, so drop it."**_

"**_But Fei-kuns you're blushing right now."_**

"**_I am not you baka so just shut up."_**

"**_What ever, but you'll see one day that I'm right._**

"**_That'll be the day."_**

'_**And I'll be teasing you on that day.'**_

_**End Flash back**_

I start to hear voices first.

"What did he remember?"

"I don't know. He just passed out one me."

"What were you both talking about?"

"We were talking about were I came from"

I begin to open my eyes and see Heero leaning over me with a worried expression on his face.

"Duo, are you okay?" He asks me

"I'm fine, though my heads a little sore." I reply.

"Do you need to lie down in bed?" Wufei asks this time.

I nodded and Heero began to pick me up. "That would be a great thing to do now, thanks Fei-kun."

Wufei pauses at that and stares at me. Heero gets a shock as well, and almost drops me in the process.

"D-d-did you just…" Wufei trailed off.

"Wha's wrong Fei-fei, cat got your tongue?" I teased.

"You remember me." He began to get this crazy grin on his face. "You remember me, oh Duo that makes me so happy."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember who you are, but no speeches or hugs right now, I want to nap." And I then put my head on Heero's chest and started to fall asleep. I could have sworn though I heard Heero's breath get caught in his throat as I snuggled against him, or was it all in my head? Oh well, I'll just think about it later, and I was out like a light.

1x21x21x21x21x21x21x21x21x21x21x21x2

1: I don't know how old Wufei was when he got married so I guessed, so yea.


	17. Where's Duo?

**Where's Duo?**

OK just to tell you all now I had this chapter up for about a day before it was taken down so if you read it you were lucky if not it's one of the new ones because I have a few more chapters coming. And everyone who has been reading you all must give a **BIG THANKYOU TO NANCY SCHUCH**, because she had all the previous chapters saved, it only took me this long because I'm trying to make the past chapters better, and let the new ones make more sense. So yeah I've also been busy with volleyball and soccer so yeah. I hope to be able to write more, and sorry for babbling.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Heero's POV

Duo was asleep now as I walked back to his room with him in my arms. I laid him on his bed and just watched him for a little while. As I watched him I began to think of what has happened in the past week.

After Duo remembered both Quatre and Trowa, I thought it would be easy for Duo to remember all of us. I of course thought wrong. He talked to Quatre and Trowa a lot more and he kind of left Wufei and I out. I started to go back to my quiet and reserved self, but not on purpose. Though sometimes when I would grunt at Duo he would get this weird glimmer in his eyes. I have been trying not to push Duo away like I had in the past, and I was trying to express more emotions to him.

Now he has remembered Wufei and I'm still left out. He has even remembered who Relena is before he has remembered me. Maybe it's his subconscious way of getting back at me for being so mean to him all the time. I don't know…maybe he doesn't even want to remember who I am. Even though Duo would say he was my friend, he had really held me in content. NO! Duo doesn't lie, not even now. Why do I have to start having doubts about him now?

I pull myself back together and walk out of Duo's and my room. I see Wufei leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway, waiting for me to come back out. I thank him in are own silent way of communicating. I appreciate the fact that he new I would want to be alone with Duo, even though he's not awake.

"Is he ok?" Wufei asked, as we start to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah, he just needs sleep." I replied

"That's good" the silence becomes a little uncomfortable to me after a moment

"So…do you know what he remembers?" I said trying to make a conversation.

"One thing is for sure is that he now knows the nicknames he used to call me by, but other than that I don't know."

I nod indicating that I had heard him.

"You know if you go back to your quiet, single syllable words you may never have Duo remember you" I turned to look at Wufei after he said this. "I'm, just telling you this because every time he has remembered something it's from us talking to him. If you don't talk he might not remember."

I shifted my eyes to the floor while I pondered Wufei's words. In the background though I heard a swooshing sound of a door opening, but ignore for it was probably a crew member.

'It's true what Wufei says, both Quatre and Trowa were talking to him… or at least Quatre talked and Trowa would add a few sentences here and there. Wufei was always talking… well yelling at Duo and threatening him with his katana. It's just that the only time we talked is when I told him to shut up, I was going to kill him, or just grunted…at…him.' I trail off at my thoughts.

"That's it!" I said aloud, making Wufei jump a little. I hear a clatter of something, and was about to look around to see what made it when Wufei said something.

"What's that?" he asked getting over the scare.

"You, Quatre, and Trowa would actually talk to Duo or at least share some brief conversations with him. I on the other hand would grunt at him or tell him to shut up and go away, the only time I said anything really always had to do with the mission we were on. Maybe he can't remember me because of how I've been acting. All three of you acted the same towards him, and I'm the only one that has really changed drastically since Duo has disappeared. That could be why he has been more comfortable around all of you and not me."

Wufei was absorbing all of what I just said, and I could tell he was trying to put it all together like I had. He then looked at me fully in the face, his eyes wider than usual.

"Your right, it makes sense as to why he remembered Quatre first. Trowa was lucky that he had Quatre know a lot about him and he has only changed a little bit, but he is still quiet. I on the other hand, really haven't changed my attitude towards him, because I he still acts the same and that just makes me act the same towards him. Such as when he was playing his music and I wanted it to be quiet, just like back then I was yelling at him to turn down the music and he is telling me that the music is good to listen to. This time though he wanted to know about my past, and I don't know why but I just started to tell him about it." He explained to me.

I nod, happy that he is on the same page as me. "I just hope he actually remembers me, and not get the wrong idea and believe that I hate him or something." I start to hate this plan a little while thinking of everything that could go wrong. "I just want to see if he had feelings for me of that more than a friend."

Wufei put a hand on my shoulder and I looked into his eyes. "I don't believe Maxwell will hate you, or that he ever will. I do think though that before he lost his memory he held some sort of loving felling for you because of how he acted around you.

I stare wide eye at Wufei for a second, because of how unexpected that comment was. I hear the sound of wheels rolling and squeaking, but I'm to stun at Wufei that my brain doesn't register it fully.

"W-why do you say that? How did he act around me that was so different than that around you and the others?" I stuttered a little.

Wufei smirked at me, amused at my surprise. "For one he would talk to you a lot more, and spent the most time around you. The other is that he would flirt with you though you didn't notice it, and he also would physically touch you in some way."

"But he talked to everyone and he was a natural flirt, I don't think he even noticed that he was flirting with the people he talked to. As for the touching I-uh-I think he just wanted to get a reaction out of me."

"Exactly, he wanted to know how you felt to his touches, and I believe he deliberately flirted with you. As for the others well they got the natural flirts that he didn't realize he was saying."

While placing all of this in order the hallway is deadly silent. I then hear another swoosh and a click of a door closing and I look around trying to see anyone who was coming. No one is heading this way, in fact I didn't hear the steps of anyone either. I then realize that the first swoosh I heard was of a door opening, and the second one was of a door closing, the click was the door locking into place. I look at Wufei who is listening just as intently as I am.

"Did you hear anymore sounds before this one?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, but I thought it was my imagination or another crew member." Wufei replied

"Yes but this crew usually makes a lot of noise while they walk or are talking to someone else."

We look at each other for a few seconds more before we both yell "DUO", and start to sprint back to his room.

We get to his door and I quickly open it, praying that he is still in there sleeping. I walk in and go up to his unmade bed and see that he is no longer there. Though from what I can tell is he didn't get up and walk away, because the covers were partly on the floor meaning someone dragged him out of the bed.

Wufei is looking at me as I turn to face him. He looks from me to the bed to me again, knowing he is thinking the same thing I am.

"Where's Duo?"

WSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

Relena's POV

I wait for Heero to leave his room so I can grab that gutter rat, but I first wait for Heero and that Chinese boy to get a little farther away. I don't want to be caught or else the spell, that rat has put on Heero, will make Heero help him.

When the two a far enough away I go over to open the door, of course making this loud swooshing noise, so I leave it open so it won't cause anymore noise. I bring in the trolley which will carry that trash out a lot easier than me carrying him out. I leave the trolley be for a moment and go over by the dirty slut. I didn't want to touch it, but had to if I wanted to inject the sleeping drug into him so he wouldn't wake up on me. I had already filled the shot with the fluid so all I had to do was inject it into him. I didn't know how this trash made it to be a Gundam pilot; they even compared him to my Heero. He couldn't even protect himself from someone who has never had any special training. I inject the shot into his arm and wait a few minutes, and then I grab the trolley and pull it closer to the bed to make it easier to get him on it.

As I pulled him off his bed it caused the sheets to fall to the floor a little, but I didn't care I just needed to get him onto the trolley to get him out of here quickly. I managed to get on without him falling, not like I cared if he did, but that would make to much noise and take to much time to put him back on. As I begin to wheel him out one of the wheels begin to squeak a bit, before it stopped. I hope no one heard that.

When I was out of the room, but the trolley still part way in I here a yell that sounded like Heero. It scared me so much that I jumped up, with holding my scream, but the needle fell out of my pocket clattering to the ground. I hold my breath waiting to see if anyone heard that. After a minute of no one coming I release my breath and pick up the needle and place it deeper in my dress pocket.

I go back to pulling the trolley back out of the room and into the hallway then closing the door so they won't notice he gone until later. The door though makes that loud swooshing sound again, but with a click also so you know it is completely shut. I don't bother to wait anymore I go as quickly as I can heading to the hiding spot so I can finally dump this trash and get Heero to show his feelings to me.

The first parts of my mission are going perfectly as I planned.

Tbc…

1234512345123451234512345

A/N: Cliff hanger, but don't kill me because I have an offering…I have the next chapter written out, but not typed so I might, MIGHT have the next chapter up...tomorrow? (looks at time) up tomorrow, considering its 3:00 A.M. right now, but not tired yet… at least until I go up to my room an lay down, then I'll be asleep in less then 2 minutes. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I get the next one soon.


	18. Two Minds Are Better Than One

**Two Minds Are Better Than One**

Hey all I am trying to write this chapter tonight when it's already about 12:30 A.M. so yeah go me. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, because writing it out took awhile for all the changes I kept adding to it. And I think it's about time I added another disclaimer so to all who don't know (for some odd reason) I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

"Talking"

'Thought'

_Voice_

/Radio/

Duo's POV

Darkness

That's all I was greeted to when I woke up after remembering Wufei. My head though felt as if it was being slammed into the side of a cliff, causing a huge boulder coming from the top landing right on my head. My neck is also very sore and hurts to move it around to much.

'This is new. I never felt this way after a flash back before.'

I try to sit up by using my hands but realize that they won't move.

'What the hell! I'm tied up. What the fuck is happening? I know I never woke up tied up before; I'm positive that would've been kept in the memory section of my mind. Though, it seems I forget some major important things.'

I finally decide to sit still long enough to think about my current situation. I begin to move my legs only to find that they to have been tied together, but I could still kick them out to full length. As I reach my feet out they hit the end of the area I'm in. Since my arms were tied in the front it was easy enough to raise my arms, which quickly hit the top of what I am sure, is a box of some kind. I begin to think about my situation, trying to figure out how I could get out of here and not be found by whoever snatched me. It's really unfair that they attacked during my sleep, lowly bastards.

'O.K. so I'm in a crate of some kind, and I distinctly remember being held in Heero's arms and him placing me in my bed, though I don't think he noticed that I was in a light sleep. 1

_You know that sounded very nice, if you think of it another way._

My jaw dropped open once I heard the voice say that. For one it was horrible for it to think of things like that. Two it did sound nice now that I think of it.

'I don't need to think of things like this about I guy I barley know right now.'

_Are you sure you don't know him?_

'Yes I'm sure, unlike the others he doesn't seem familiar in the way he acts like the others did.'

_Ah, I'll give you that one, but don't his eyes seem familiar to you at least?_

I was about to say they didn't, but I stopped myself thinking that I would lie if I did say that. They were the eyes I have dreamed about and have always seen in my mind every time I closed my eyes during the past year. It's just that I don't know who he is now, his attitude just seems completely wrong to what I've seen and heard in my dreams. The eyes are the same, though one pair appears to be colder looking at times.

_O.K. enough thinking about the hot stud for now, we need to figure out where we are now._

I snapped out of my stupor for the moment, thinking about my current situation now. 'You seem to know more about everything so why don't you figure it out.' I snapped acting a bit rude to myself…at least I think it's my self, but I'm getting mad of it choosing different subjects all the time.

_Well if you think about it clearly you baka, we are in a crate. So that means we are not laying around someplace open to where a crate shouldn't be. So, most likely we are in the docking part of the ship. Understand now or must I make it easier for you to understand?_

Well, I think some part of me just totally burned my ass, and it's rather well done. I'm amazed that the voice knows where we are just by thinking of all that.

'How do you know where we are exactly?'

_If you would remember who you are you would have figured this out easily on your own._

'Shut up, anyways, how do we get out of this crate?'

_See if you can find a weak board, just to let us see where we are exactly in the storage area. If you break it enough for are body to fit then that would be twice as great. _

'Why?' I thought wondering why he wants to look around first.

_If we are high up I don't want you to move the box around, making us fall and killing us all._

'Oh' is all I can answer feeling a little bit dump.

I started to push my toes against the boards at the end of the crate, looking for a weak spot that I can kick out. I begin to think that this was pointless because I couldn't find the weak spot the voice talked about. I was about to give up when I pushed and heard a squeak from a weak board. Just to make sure, I pushed against it making the squeak noise again.

"Found one" I said aloud.

_Good now just kick at it until it breaks_

"Well so much for the brilliant plans now."

_Shut up and just start kicking the damn box._

I kicked at it the best I could consider my feet were tied up and I was in a box, so give me some credit. After awhile of kicking I hear the wood cracking, and finally give way to the pounding of my feet. It wasn't a very big hole, about big enough for my head to fit through but not the rest of me. I don't wait for the voice to tell me what to do, squirm a little trying to get my head where the hole is. I look out side and try to see as much as I can without sticking my head out, in fear of the jagged pieces around the opening. As I peer out the very edge of the hole I see something that is white, and looks to be metal. It then dawns on me that it is one of the Gundams.

_Yes, whoever put us here must be an idiot if we're so close to the other pilot's Gundam's._

'So what do we do now?'

_Now we just sit tight for a little while until one of the guy's show up to help us._

'Ah man, I hate waiting.'

_Too bad, but…so do I._

'Ha'

Heero's POV

As soon as we noticed that Duo was missing again, we went to find Quatre and Trowa. They were in the Library cuddled up in one of the more comfortable armchairs.

"Quatre, Trowa have either of you seen Duo?" I asked practically yelling at them both. They look at me, confusion written on their faces.

"No we haven't seen him, we were…um…busy with something else." Quatre was turning red and Trowa just smirked at his lover.

"Well you're going to be busy searching for Duo now." I told him and started to leave the room.

"W-what? Heero what do you mean by that? Where's Duo now? What happened?" Quatre said getting a bit angry at my leave and not explaining anything to him. I can't blame him though so I stop to tell what happened after Wufei and I left him in the room.

(A little bit later)

"…and now we need to find out, not only where Duo is, but also who tried to take him." I explained quickly to Trowa and Quatre.

Quatre listen to all this and hasn't moved yet, I can tell though that he is making a plan on how to find Duo and catch whoever did this.

"O.K. from all I heard this person isn't trained in stealth because when said person was taking Duo they made a lot of noise. So this means they could have been caught on the security tapes. Right, so the plan is I will go and review all the security tapes and try to find out who took Duo, and maybe where they stashed him for now. Heero, Trowa, Wufei; I want all you to split up and look on different levels and separate sides of the ship. Have your com units on and tuned to the same frequency so we can update each other on our progress or if we find something, like Duo." Quatre said making his plan of action clear so no questions could be asked. Duo was his best friend and he didn't want anyone messing with his friends.

We all spit up searching in are designated areas Quatre had assigned us. I was to look in at the top level which held the driving area and other of the more technical stuff, as well as the galley and more important officer's rooms. Wufei had the middle level, which held most of the crew member's rooms. I'm supposed to help him as soon as I get finishing checking my level. Trowa has the bottom level which is where the furnace, storage, and the docking area. Me and Quatre head to the top level and go separate ways for he is going to go to the security room and have the painful job of looking for Duo in one of the many areas he can be, and reviewing some older feed to see who is the culprit of taking him.

'Hang in there Duo, we will find you.'

Quatre's POV (this is new)

I've been reviewing these security tapes for about three hours now, and my eyes were beginning to hurt from staring at the screens for so long. Heero has long since finished the top deck for that is the most crowded part of the ship and would be nearly impossible to go unnoticed with dragging an unconscious Duo behind you. So he is now on the second level with Wufei helping him search each room carefully. Trowa fished with the furnace room about an hour go, since he had to look around every pipe and there are lots of those. He has been going carefully through the storage area and is about halfway through with that, and is soon going to hit the docking area.

I haven't had much luck with finding out who took Duo. Whoever it was had enough clearance to come in here and seemed to turn off the cameras for about an hour before they all turned back on. No one guards this room considering they really have never used it before, other than to see if it caught someone doing anything stupid so they can laugh at them. Sometimes I just don't understand the Sweepers, but I guess that's how Duo found a lot of things funny in the past.

Since it was pointless to try to find out who took Duo for now. I made a copy of the recorded data where Duo was, and thought I could look for people who acted suspicious after he had left the room or something. Most of them where when Duo left because of Relena wanting to talk to Heero, though there was others of different crew members trying to get Duo to remember them.

I was now scanning areas that haven't been searched by the guys yet, mainly it being the docking area giving Trowa a bit of a break. I was scanning around the Gundams when a movement caught my eye. I look intently at the screen trying to find the movement again, just to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me. I gasped when I saw a crate jerk in the corner; I watched it for a bit longer trying to figure out if it was Duo or some kind of animal. I got my answer when I saw a boot kick through the end of the box.

/Trowa I know where Duo is. / I said, my voice filled with excitement.

/Where is he. / That was Heero demanded me to tell him.

/Trowa's the closest one, but he's in the docking area near the Gundams. /

/I'll get over there now, good job Quatre. / Trowa said and my happiness grew.

I punched the air much like Duo would if he found something, and then ran from the room going as fast as I could to hurry and join the others.

Trowa's POV (one more special)

After Quatre's report I hurried as fast as I could, and it was pretty fast considering all of the boxes that got in the way. When I got to the docks I stopped and stood for a second, then I radio for Quatre.

/Quatre. /

/What is it Trowa/

/Can you tell me exactly which Gundam you saw Duo by/

/Um…no. /

I sighed knowing that in his excitement that he would have forgotten.

/I'm sorry Trowa I should have checked. /

/That's ok don't worry about it to much, but can you remember what else was there/

/Oh I know he kicked a hole in the box so I think if you call out to him he should answer./

'Why in the world didn't I think of that' I thought to myself, but in the com I said /Good idea. /

"DUO" I pause to listen, then yell again. "DUO IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YELL BACK" I wait again and then I hear.

"TROWA IS THAT YOU?"

Yes I found him "YEAH DUO IT'S ME, KEEP TALKING AND I'LL FOLLOW YOU VOICE." As I waited for him to start talking I hear a bit of humming of a song. Confused I follow it and then he starts to sing aloud to a very annoying song.

"JOHN JINKLE, JINKLE HYMER SMIT. HIS NAME IS MY NAME TO. WHENEVER I GO OUT THE PEOPLE ALWAYS SHOT. **"JOHN JINKLY HYMER SMIT NANANANA"". **2

It's a song he would start to sing just to annoy anyone in the past, and it always got to Wufei. I hear Quatre laughing, and I believe it was Wufei who growled into the com since it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

As he keeps singing that song I see that he is near Wing and I look towards the crates across from it. I see a crate with a hole in it and both arms sticking out composing the song. I see that there tied and go over to help, but I ended up smacking them instead for him choosing such an annoying song to sing. That caused his arms to retreat back into the box and I then see his eye.

"About time one of you showed up, now hurry and get me out of hear before I go mad." He said acting like his old self.

I give a small grin at him and find a crowbar nearby and start to pry the lid off when I feel another set of hands and see that it's Wufei, Heero, and Quatre helping me. We get the crate open quickly and the others see that Duo was bound. Quatre gasped, and I expected Heero to start untying him right away but didn't. Wufei reached in with a knife and cut the ropes off his wrists and ankles, and then helped him up.

"Thanks Wuffles those ropes were tight." He said smiling

"The name is Wufei Maxwell, but it's good to see that you remembered."

"Even the song?" he asked with an impish look.

Wufei just huffed and left it at that. Heero was looking intently at Duo, which Duo felt the gaze of looked back.

"Status" Heero asked.

Duo blinked and looked confused. Hell I was confused why was Heero acting like this, and why did he have that stoic mask back on?

Heero grunted a little and finally asked "Are you hurt?" his voice was cold and the way he said made it seem as if Duo was dumb.

"N-no" Duo finally answered. Heero just nodded and then walked off and left Duo confused, as well as Quatre and I.

I looked at Wufei who didn't look surprise at Heero's sudden attitude change. He felt my gaze and looked at me; he smirked and mouthed 'later'. I knew he wasn't going to explain with Duo there so I made sure Duo was ok.

"Did I do something wrong?" Duo asked as we began to walk back to the elevator.

"No, that's just the way he acts sometimes. Don't worry about it right now; I think were all just hungry after searching so long for you." I don't think I convinced him though because he had a sad look right now. I didn't know what to tell him, so I kept quiet as we walked towards the galley.

Tbc…

1 This is the kind of sleep that you're awake enough to hear everything that's happening, but you are still asleep and don't feel like waking up. It's hard to explain so go with it.

2 This song just popped into my head as annoying, but very catchy. Don't tell me if I spelled it wrong because I know I probably did.

Pqowie; alkjgf.z, mxvnpqowier; alskfj.zvxn

A/N: Wow a Quatre and Trowa POV I didn't know I was even going to do this until I thought it would make more sense. Oh and if anyone can tell me what you call the driving area of the ship that would be great because I have no clue. Well hope you like this chapter, and it's longer for how short the other one was, and making up for the cliff hanger. Hope you all review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I might be busy so just hope,


	19. Hurting

Ok I know I haven't updated in 3 months and I'm sorry, but I do have good reasons. One is that I needed to start studying harder in a few classes taking up more of my time. Second I had a bunch of sports on the weekend taking all that time up as well. Third is in the end of May I had to study for a bunch of finals so I could get good grades, yeah I would rather do that then develop my story, not. Anyway sorry for the long wait.

"Talking"

'Thought'

_Voice_

/Radio/

**Hurting**

Heero's POV

Three days have past since we found Duo again, and for those three days I haven't really talked with him. True to my plan I've been acting like my old self…a total ass. If Duo wants to talk I only grunt, if he acts to annoying I tell him to shut up; everything I remembered of how I was to him before he left. It's hard to do this now because I can see how much it hurts him if I don't respond to him. I used to never look at him closely and never try to see what he was feeling, and now it's all to clear to see.

After we had found Duo in that box, I had to act like I didn't care about him personally and only if he was still functional, when really all I wanted to do was go find who put him there and rip their head from their shoulders. I went straight to our room and started to type on my laptop about what was happening to try and later see if my plan is working or if all this is for nothing. Duo walks in a little bit later and just stands in front of the door staring at me typing for a brief moment before he shook his head and went to his bed. (I saw his reflection on my computer screen). He tried to talk to me about what happened and if I knew who it was that did it, but I would just grunt and finally told him to shut-up while I worked. I could still see is reflection in the screen but since he was lying down I couldn't see his face, but I could tell I hurt his feelings by the silence that followed. I was hoping he wouldn't stop talking like and be like he was in the past by just smiling at me and continuing his random talking. A little while later I heard his breathing even out and could tell he had fallen asleep without uttering another word. I stopped typing and shut down my laptop, and walked over to his bed. He fell asleep with his clothes on, but I still put his blankets over him so he wouldn't get cold. I stared at him for a bit longer, just wanting to be able to hold him and keep him safe. I wanted to give him a kiss, but knew that would be wrong so I just walked over to my bed and went to sleep.

So for the past three days I had to treat Duo with a cold attitude of the perfect solider and watch his face crumble at my harsh words or intense glares. I was tearing me up inside when he would just turn around with slumped shoulders and walk away. I felt like dirt knowing I was the one who was hurting my own love…but I was doing this all for a reason…to help him remember me…right?

'Please God don't let my plan be a failure. Don'tmake me have to hurt him anymore…I beg of you.'

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

A/N: ok as you can tell I actually started typing this in June, but completed it now. I know this isn't a long chapter but I thought it was better alone then combined with the Duo POV. I should have the next chapter soon I promise because I do have some good ideas. Yea that's it and don't forget that I thrive off of reviews. They make me feel good inside.


	20. My Room

Ok I leave soon and I know the last chapter was short, but I was trying to combine it with this one and didn't like it all together so I posted that one sooner. So yea not to much to talk about now…right.

"Talking"

'Thought'

/Radio/

_**Flash Back**_

_Voice_

**My Room**

Duo's POV

I don't like to be alone in a room with Heero anymore. It was awkward at first when he would talk and listen to me about things. Now he just grunts and doesn't seem to listen to me at all anymore. I get this ache in my chest when he gives me this cold attitude, when he used to be kind to me.

'Is he mad at me for being snatched and put into that box? Even though I was completely incapable of helping myself thanks to that flash back at the time. I would have woken up if I could of, I didn't get taken on purpose. I just don't know what I did wrong! But seeing him just brushes me off as the others helped me out of the box, pissed me off but hurt like hell.

When he first started to ignore me, by just typing on his laptop, I had the urge to just annoy the hell out him. I wanted to get his attention on me and not on a damned machine. I would try and start, but thought of how he would only threaten me and so I decide against it most of the time. Other times I just start to talk without realizing until I here him growl at me. Ok it's funny if someone play growls at you but it's kind of strange when someone growls at you when their about to attack.

'This is so fucking annoying! When I first meet Heero he is nice and all worried, now that I warmed up I guess he doesn't care as much. It's like he would sacrifice me to just get what he needs. I just don't understand him. He is just to God Damn confusing!

"What are you doing in here, baka?"

'Speak of the devil' I thought to myself, but said, "What in hell does…baga mean?"

"Answer my question first, though the word is baKA." He said coldly.

"Well since this is BOTH of OUR room I thought I would rest in MY bed since I'M tired." I replied by emphasizing that it was both of ours room.

He didn't even reply and went straight back to typing on his stupid laptop.

"Hey you didn't answer my question." I said while sitting up in bed.

"Hn."

"That does not count as an answer since I don't speak grunt-anese."

"It's not supposed to."

'Man he's starting to piss me off.' I was starting to get some dark thoughts on how to get him back. "Whatever."

He just continued to type and ignored me while giving me the cold shoulder…I wonder if he even has a heat at all in the cold body of his. I finally couldn't take it anymore and started to get up. I was walking towards the door when he spoke again.

"Where are you going?"

"Out of this room since I won't be able to sleep with all of your typing and your attitude is beginning to piss me off." I added the last part by accident since it was just what I was thinking about. He stared at me for a few more seconds, before he turned back to his laptop and continued his work. I walked out of the room in a huff not able to take it anymore.

I didn't know where I was headed to, but at the moment I didn't care. Heero was being an ass and I didn't want to be anywhere near him at the moment. When I started to look around to where I was, I noticed that I was near that secret room area that I found around the time I first arrived. I saw the little space again and looked around to make sure no one else was coming and slipped in.

When I got to the door I started to wonder if this really was someone's room and if they were in it right now. I wonder what they would think about having been found…but the last time I was there it didn't look as if it had been in use. I mean there was dust at least an inch or thicker covering everything, including the bed…or at least it did but since I slept their last, I had to shake off most of the dust.

I finally got tired of waiting and just opened the door to see the same things as before. Everything was in the same place that I last saw or left them. I wasn't as tired as last time having the walk and anger make me wake up a little more than I was. I decided I could look around more than I did last time, so I started with the books. I saw the ones I picked up last time and they were the ones on engineering and other modifications on could do to machines to make them faster. Also there was some on weaponry and how to improve on one's aim and to make sure the gun aim is right.

I put those books back on the shelves and continued to see different types of books. Some of them were just novels and there were even some manga that got my attention enough to look at. I picked out a few and set them on a table so I could read them later. After awhile I had seen all of the books on the shelves and went over to the desk that had a picture of Heero on it. I picked up the picture and just stare at it.

'He doesn't even smile for the camera.' Seeing how he was glaring at the camera instead.

_It seems like he doesn't smile for a lot of things_

"No, that's not true…or at least it wasn't at first." Great now I'm speaking out loud to the voice in my head.

_Can you think of a reason of why he turned so mean?_

"No I can't so just shut up if you're not going to help me."

_Fine be that way. See if I care about what happens to you._

"Hey wait, it will also happen to you" I didn't get a reply "Dammit."

'Oh well might as well keep looking for stuff.'

I started to look at the papers on top of the desk, but nothing to great. Just some paper that had doodles on it, and other documents. I kind of felt bad about going threw someone else's stuff without them knowing. Though after awhile I figured that this wasn't anyone's room anymore so who cared right. I pulled open the middle top drawer and found the usual stuff of pens and pencils, stables, highlighters, you know like an office supply desk. Knowing I wasn't going to find anything interesting there I pulled open the door part of the desk. This area held some machine parts that were being tinkered around with. I pulled a part out and from what I could tell was a computer chip of some kind.

_An upgraded stealth chip_

"What?" but the voice didn't reply to me, so I put the chip back and shut the door. The last part of the desk was the three drawers on the left side. The top of the drawers held some blueprints on different types of machines.

_The mobile dolls._

I didn't even bother to say anything knowing I wasn't going to get an answer. So I closed that drawer and opened the next one. This drawer didn't seem to hold anything of importance, because all that was in there were CD's. I pulled out some and realized that most if not all were the ones I like to listen to. No this can't be…

_Think all of this is a coincidence or are you starting to figure it out. _

I shut the drawer quickly and open the next knowing I would find a black leather covered journal there. I brushed my hand over it and then slowly untied the string that held it closed. I open it the first page and start to read. Time passes by and I keep on reading what is written down in the journal. Minutes turn into hours and then I finally finish the journal.

_Now do you understand who you are?_

"Yes…This is my room that i found...and I am Duo Maxwell, street rat of L2, and the best god damn thief on Earth and in all of the colonies."

_And…_

"And…that I am in love with…Heero Yuy" I stumble over to the bed and barley make it onto the bed before I pass out, but not before I heard that voices, no myself think.

_It's about damn time. _And it faded it away knowing that it didn't disappear, no I know who I am again.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

A/N: Ok bit of a corny ending for the chapter but hey I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. So I hope to get the next chapter out when I come back from Japan. Yup I leave tomorrow and its going to be a looonnnggg flight. 12 hours straight. Well I know I won't be going to sleep tonight and just stay up all night to just sleep on the plane. If that doesn't work then I will start to write out the next chapter, which will be pretty long I think. So yea hope to be done then, but I will be busy with trying out for soccer then to. I have to be able to run 1 ¾ mile in under 14 minutes. Fun, sorry for rambling and please review.


	21. Memories

Well this is new… I'm updating…can this really be happening…my god it is. Alright sorry I haven't been giving you all a story I've just been busy with sports, and now school again. Hopefully all of you that have been reading my story have not given up hope on me, if not that's wonderful, if so sob. Right bet you all want to just go straight to the story so here.

Disclaimer: don't own I know this very well and am not making any profit from the characters I write about.

"Talking"

'Thinking"

_**Flash back**_

/Radio/

Memories

Duo's POV

_**Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz. k now i now how do thes leter thing that spel ot word. i cant spel rite now but i thik i m do good for now. I find ths bok of popr in the trash so i pick up to practice stuf i learnd from Solo nd those skools rich kidz go to. i talk fine i just cant spel wordz I want to so i practice tel i get betr. Hopefly this bok last long papr hard to come by this good.**_

_**November 7, 186 A.C. **__**I learned how to use months at a school, I look through the windows or sneak in the classrooms to get supply's. I can now spell a lot better now. I don't want to use this book for practice anymore. Instead I want to use it for a um…not a diary…those are girly…a jou…Journal that's it a Journal. I heard that to keep what you member in journals to look at it laterz. Don't really know y, not like I'm going to lose my…shit whats it called…owell what I member, I'll never forget. **_(A/N: I let him learn so much cause its hard to right like that b/c my comp wants to change it all back so yeah.)

_**January 2, 187 A.C. **__**Everyones getting sick I don't know what to do. The kids in the group are in so much pain from it. Solo and I can't stop it. I have stolen a bunch of different medicens from the shops, but none of them are helping any. While we walk around we here that the younger kids are first to die, and so are the elderly. We got a few little ones, and they aren't looking to good. I don't know what to do.**_

_**January 10, 187 A.C. **__**Shit, Shit, SHIT. Solo's sick now and I'm pulling everything along by my teeth. I don't know how much longer this will all last and I'm trying my best to keep everyone alive, but some have died. We lost 2 of the youngest ones. The strangest thing is that everyone that gets this disease get a skull mark on their lower back. Its really creepy, and the mark stays there even after the people die, I've seen them on bodies when I go out. Solo also has this mark, so I know it's the same disease everyone is catching. I'm going out tonight to see if I can find anything.**_

_**June 3, 187 A.C. **__**A lot has happened since I last wrote in you. I didn't get to save Solo…I went out and heard people talk about a cure, but it costed money and I got none. I went to the fucking hospital and tried to get the medicine by asking, I should of known it wouldn't work. They laughed, those fuckers laughed at me and told me it was for the best street scum should die so the better people could live. I stabbed him with his own pen and ran as fast as I could out of there. I tend to get violent when people talk down to me like that, so I'm trying to let out my feelings in you a bit. I went back later to steal it, but the fucking cops where around looking for me so I had to wait. The sun came up and I had to return empty handed, and wait for the next night, its to busy there in the day. I returned that night and it took awhile, but I found the medicine and took as much a I could. I got back to the gang and gave the medicine out to everyone …I guess some didn't get it in time. I had already lost 5 by that time, but 3 more joined them…including Solo. I gave him the last of what we had, but it didn't work and he told me not to cry. He told me that he would always be with me, so I took the name Duo. My name is Duo for I live for Solo as well as myself. He died in my arms and I buried him under rocks of fallen buildings since there isn't enough dirt on this colony. Bodies are collected and sent to the fires were they are cremated together. I didn't want that for him. After that I really just gave up…I didn't want to live anymore. A few days later when the kids were better they spotted the skull mark on my lower back, I didn't care though. We didn't have anymore of the antidote, and I told the others not to try and get any for me. I knew they would get caught quickly, they didn't have enough skill. The pain I felt those days were horrible. I tried not to scream so the others would not be afraid…I don't know how I lived through it, but I did. The pain faded after awhile and I was able to move a little later. I'm now the leader of the gang and have picked up others that were left alone on the street. We live in an abandon building. I still have that skull mark on my back, it won't go away. I guess I will live a while longer though. Until then I don't know.**_

_**October 17, 187 A.C. **__**I can't believe it I got lucky, me for once lucky! My gang got caught stealing from the Federation, so they had are home knocked down, and sent us to an orphanage. I now live with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. They are like parent to me and I love it here. My gang members are being adopted and I keep getting sent back because I cause to much trouble. So Father Maxwell sends me to school though, which I don't like very much. I beat up a lot of the other children because they make fun of me. Sister Helen was not happy with me, though she did forgive me every time. She said the kids would make less fun of me if I cut my hair, but I yelled at her again for saying that. She tried to cut the first time I got here, but kept moving so much she finally gave up. I will never cut my hair because it's all I have that really belongs to me. She braided it and now I always do that since it keeps it out of my way the best, I also can hide stuff in it. I hope this all lasts.**_

_**May 6, 188 A.C. **__**The resistant fighters have barged in to the church today. The fighting kept getting closer and closer until Father Maxwell and Sister Helen turned the church into a makeshift hospital. The resistant made the church a base of operation and our talking about their plans. Odd, Father Maxwell is walking up to the leader. Hmm, I wonder what he's tal--.**_

_**May 8, 188 A.C. **__**They burned the church…its gone…gone…everyone was still inside, I was gone…to steal a Mobil suit. I got it, but not in time. The only reason you were not destroyed is because I left you outside. When the rebels hit Father Maxwell I ran to help. If it would get them to leave I told them I would get them their damn Mobil suit. You were still in my hands when I went running, so I threw behind a rock when I realized it. I ran to the Federation's base, ran through the gunfire, found a Mobile suit on a transporter. I drove it all the way back, but it was to late. I returned to the smoking remains of Maxwell Church. I heard someone and ran to find Sister Helen under parts of the church. She told me how the Federation attacked the church and how Father Maxwell preached for peace to the end. Her hand slowly fell away and I saw her eye's glaze over. She died and I couldn't help but blame myself for everything that happened. I just want the dieing to stop.**_

_**February 15, 190 A.C. **__**I've been wondering around for the past 2 years learning stuff, and honing my skills. I can pick any lock and hide my lock picks in my hair, heh told you I could hide stuff in it. I can also sneak past any type of security that I have come by just to practice. I don't care if I get caught, not like I have much to live for. I decided finally that I'm going to leave this colony and go to Earth. I'm at the ship yard now waiting for the right moment to get aboard the ship I picked out. The security on it will be tough to get by, but I can make it. If I don't make it you won' t be hearing from me then anytime soon.**_

_**September 14, 190 A.C. **__**Whelp…I was caught. After I already snuck on. I just had a crummy hiding place behind some boxes in the storage area. I guess they noticed that some of the food supply was missing and decided to check it out. In a nutshell they saw me, which at the time I was sleeping or they never would of caught me. I was put in a cell for some time and heard the guards talking about me. They knew I was from the Maxwell Church and said I had to have mad a deal with Shinigami, but that's not true. Finally this old man came back and heard me yelling at them to get off me. He wanted to know how I got by his 'flawless' security, but I wouldn't tell him that. He asked my name and when I told him he called me 'Maxwell's Demon', but I corrected him. Not a demon but the one and only Shinigami. He didn't say anymore about it and introduced himself as Doctor G. Don't know what the G stands for, but it's there for some reason. Later he took me to a room and asked about my past which I told him or I probably would be spaced. So after the questioning was done, he told me he could use me on some projects and as long as I wasn't bein spaced I agreed to it. G's been training me in stuff like piloting and teaching me lots of mechanical shit to. He's basically training me for war. Training me in all the stuff I will need to know when out in the field. Hell, I don't mind. As long as I get to stay it's fine with me. I like it on this ship with all the people here, they call themselves 'Sweepers'. The groups fun and I fit right in, but some of them are complete asses. I haven't been in any real fights, since I'm only around the age of 10, or at least they say so I sure as hell don't know. Oh, I also met the captain of this ship and his name is Howard. He's this crazy old man that wears sunglasses everywhere, and also wears Hawaiian shirts all the time to. He's kool though and acts like a father to me…I think that's how a 'good' father would act like. Well G's callin for me so I better go or I might get punished. That usually is me runnin sprints, which really I don't mind because it keeps me in shape so I might just sit around for awhile. He can think of some pretty hard shit for the runnin thing to so it also makes me better with my speed to. Wow I babble…oh well.**_

_**December 21, 193 A.C. **__**Wow I haven't written in you for awhile. It's been…3 years now. Oh well nothing spectacular has happened so that's why I haven't really written anything. The only thing I thought I needed to remember was that G wants me to pilot a new type of machine he designed. It's called a Gundam, and I would love to pilot it. The only reason I don't want to though is that it was built for Oz. G doesn't seem to like Oz, but they have him under their thumb though. I can't really tell to much about it, but that's why I keep refusing him. Though he looks like he's getting desperate…oh well I'll see what happens later on. Oh almost forgot, I don't know where Howard got this ship or if he built it himself, but I found the coolest room ever. It's in the hallway, but you can only get to it if you squeeze though an area that looks like spacing. I only noticed because i was hiding from some of the drunks that are takin a liking to me and it's going to far. Really it was dumb luck that I found the place, but it's a good room and I think I'll use it for when I want to get away from everything. Like when G starts to hound me again to pilot the suit. **_

_**February 24, 194 A.C. **__**God I am in so much fucking pain. G gave me this fucked up serum that he's been testin on other people and it's either killed them or left them so fucked up they can barely move on their own. So he fucking decides to try it out on me. Yeah little old me, apparently I have a uncomely strong immune system. Oh they made sure that it was strong, putting my body against all different types of poisons, showing that I didn't need an antidote for any of them. Though the process of the poisons going through my systems still hurt like a bitch. Now he wants to put me up against that serum so I can pilot that Gundam of his, which has a new type of program in it. He got 2 big guys to strap me to a table, AFTER I had been drugged, (otherwise I would have kicked their asses.) He injected me with it and basically left me their to suffer. The pain was like nothing I ever felt before and moving just made it worse. After about 3 days of pain and people feeding me through IV's, I was able to move and register what was going on around me. G was pleasantly surprised that I lived through it and was telling me that the serum didn't seem to have any enhancing effects on me. That the others should signs of beein stronger but just couldn't handle it. So basically all the pain I went through was for nothing…well shit…I forgot to mention early that I finally agreed to pilot the Gundam after G told me to just steal it. He said I wouldn't have to fight for Oz, but against them. He said I would be taking orders from him though and do what he said to be successful. I agreed to this so I could get my revenge. My revenge for all the people that I cared for, who were taken away from me. So I will fight, and I will win.**_

_**August 5, 194 A.C. **__**I used the program, and apparently all that pain I went through was for something. I can use the program in Deathsythe, or how I now call it the 'Death Program'…I fucking killed them all. None of them stood a chance, I just wanted to help, but instead I killed them. I was on a mission, and everything was running smoothly until I found out that all the people there were innocent. Oz was using them as cheap labor and forcing them to work. So I made a plan to get them all the people out of there, but saw a solider killing a kid right in front of his father. I snapped and slit his throat for that. The man's last screams alerted others and I was attacked. I couldn't take them all and they started killing the workers. I just screamed and used the program…after that I don't really remember much. G said it was due to all the stress from the program that my mind blanks out my memory's so I can deal with everything. Though once it all came back it tore me up. I couldn't control the machine, I couldn't control the killing, I couldn't control me. I guess I really am death, everyone who sees me die.**_

_**April 7, 195 A.C. **__**Operation Meteor starts tomorrow. **_

_**May 1, 195 A.C. **__**It seems that during this war I'm gonna be writing a lot because there will be a lot to tell about. First I want to talk about this guy, name is Heero it seems. He didn't tell me it, no the first time I met him I shot him…twice. Hey I thought he was a bad guy going to shoot the innocent girl. Though the girl appears to be really dumb. He had a gun pointed to her head ready to kill her, and then I showed up an shot him in the arm making him drop his gun. She goes down to help him, and I get distracted by Deathsythe coming up to early. Heero then jumps to his gun so I shoot him in the leg in order to nock the gun away from his grasping hand. The retarded girl then blames me for things and helps bandage his wounds that I just gave him…I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore at that point. So he then pops up and launches torpedoes at my mobile suit, causing it some damage. He then gets captured, and I felt bad about being the reason why. So I went to go break him out of the hospital place he was at. When I got there that annoying girl was there as well trying to get in to see Heero, I think he'll be happy that I'll get to him first. Heero really is amazing though…he was able to keep his pulse and brain waves the same as he was asleep when he was fully conscious. I mean I can do that to and everything, but that's still a hard trick to learn. I blasted in the room and got the restraints off…well I gave him my knife after he bloodied up his hand getting it out of it. We then run and jump out the exit I just made and I propel myself down cause I gave him my parachute. Though he didn't use it until about 300ft from the ground, and all he got was a broken leg. Not to mention he set himself once we got on Howard's boat. I tried being nice and get him parts for his Gundam, but didn't want help…I was surprised when he got it fixed and left the next morning…surprised until I learned he used MY GUNDAM for the fucking parts. I then later met up with him again on a different mission, which is where I learned his name from. He really is an amazing guy…I hope to become good friends with him.**_

_**July 14, 195 A.C. **__**Ok, I've been busy with mission's after mission's, but I did meet the other Gundam pilots. Ok first is Heero Yuy who is called 01, and his Gundam is called Wing…don't really know why. He is Japanese and has he most gorgeous blue eye's eve--…I did not just…yeah well he is anti-social and literally has tried to commit suicide one to many times now. He also has the most awkward taste in clothes, green tank top with black biker shorts. He is also very physically fit because he can bend fucking metal. I swear I saw him do with my own eye's and I don't lie. He also has hair that looks like he just woke up, I wonder if it's as sof--. Ok so we'll move on now. I'm known as 02 and blah blah. Ok next there is a guy named Trowa Barton designated as 03, and his Gundam's name is Heavyarms. I know why though, because he uses so much fire power that the controls to hold his weapons are so hard to move that you better be strong or you can't fight. Oh and he has the most bizarre hair style that defies the law's of gravity…it's cool in a way. He looks to be of Latin decent and works in a circus for undercover. Let me tell you, this guy doesn't flinch when a dagger is being thrown at his head. The funniest thing about him though is that he's a clown in the circus and is almost as anti-social as Heero…oh well. The next guy is Quatre Raberba Winner, though I call him Cat or other names that cut down that mouth full. He is known as 04 and pilots the Gundam Sandrock. Cat comes from a well off family…ok lets just say he's the richest man alive, he also has 29 sisters. Yeah I first heard that right and I was speechless, though they were test tube babies, and Cat is the only one that was born from his mother. I think. He's of Arabian blood and has cute blonde hair, and teal eye's. It's hard for any one to think that Quatre can fight since he looks and acts so innocent. He is becoming one of my best friends real quickly, its just hard not to like a guy like him. And the last one is the one that has a stick up his ass all the time Chang Wufei…his name is Wufei, but that formal crap with last name first…yea I'm bored of that. He is known as 05, and his Gundam is called Shenlong. He is of Chinese descendants that must have been some type of high honor warrior people. I say this because he talks of justice a lot and I mean a lot. Now Wufei is a great guy don't get me wrong, but the way he acts just asks me to push all of his buttons. He especially hates it when I call him different nicknames, and boy do I have a lot of them. I think of as many as I can just to piss him off more. Here are just a few: Fei-Fei, Wuffie, Ching (he hates that one the most),Wu-man, and there's plenty more I'm just getting tired of writing them. All in all the quietest has to be Heero though Trowa is a close second…in fact he might be quieter…doesn't matter that much. The nicest one out of all us is Quatre hands down, and the most serious one is also Heero who really needs to get laid or something. Finally the one with the most honor is Wufei who demands high respect and will return it if deserved. Well that's all of the guy's really and we are the only 5 Gundam pilots around…right time to go piss off Wufei.**_

_**August 27, 195 A.C. **__**Mission's suck but I don't like to write about them so I'll write more important things that are also nicer to think about. Like how I now believe that Quatre and Trowa may have something going on between them, though they are completely oblivious to it. You can tell just by how they look at one another. They are perfect for each other, I mean how they both love music and play so well together. Also how they just talk and talk even though with anyone else Tro just communicates with grunts and small sentences. Oh well I just hope I'm reading to much into this, or I'll look like an ass. **_

_**October 14, 195 A.C. **__**Well I know now for sure that Q and T like each other. Oh there not together yet, I finally confronted them about it. It was hilarious the look on Q's face, man you thought I just told the world. Trowa didn't react as much, but the widening of his eye's and dropped jaw were enough to tell me that I was right. I tried to tell them they should follow there hearts, but both of them are to afraid of rejection…though I think I'm begging to understand. I think I'm developing feelings for Heero. I didn't really notice until he blew himself up and I was screaming his name, and yelling at him that he couldn't leave me. I don't know it's all fucked up. I think he likes that Relena bitch though, just by how she hangs around all the time. God why did I save her, I mean she is completely useless. Sure she is a pacifist, but how can she be that dumb and important at the same time. I can tell you one thing though is she needs to lay off my Heero. Oh and I do believe that Wufei may have a crush on a certain doctor… I love my life right now. **_

_**November 3, 195 A.C. **__**Well I believe I now know for a fact I am in fucking love with none other than Heero fucking Yuy. I just can't help it, I can't stop thinking about him. And if that wasn't enough I now have dreams about him, some being very erotic. I do keep trying with Cat and Tro, but I now have my own feelings. Though Q is dealing with the whole almost killing Trowa while in Zero mode thing. That and that him destroying a lot of things while not in control of himself. I think he's almost built up enough nerve though to ask Trowa about being more than friends due to the incident. I really do hope it goes well with him…now if I can figure out Heero and which way he swings, I'll be the happiest God of Death ever. I have also been teasing Wufei more than usual, and it all goes around his crush. I know when to stop though ever since he told me about his life in prison my respect for him grew a lot that day. I just want all my friends to be happy, they deserve that much. **_

_**November 20, 195 A.C. **__**I know for fact now Heero doesn't like Relena, go me. He actually hates her, well with her running after him and putting the mission in danger I can see why. I mean it's the mission, the thing he lives for. I hope I can change that though. She came over a few days ago yelling his name and he literally got up and locked every door and window to the safe house and told all of us not to open the door for any cause. Heh, like we would open it up for the crazed cow. The funniest thing was when he locked himself in our room muttering about ways to get rid of her that did not involve killing her, repeating in some parts 'think of the mission'. It was great, now I stand a chance at getting him. Ready or not Heero here I come.**_

_**Journal ends**_

1 just in case any one was wondering, Duo did not get the book until after he met Solo meaning he didn't write anthing down about his life before that. I thought it kind of pointless.

A/N: My god that took forever to write, and forever for me to update. Sorry! I was busy with try outs for soccer and then school, and then practice for soccer after school everyday. Then it was because my brother was on the comp all the time, then it was writer's block, then it was school, then it was due to family continually bugging me and wanting to know what I was writing about…my god that was a close call. Yeah none of my family knows that I write this stuff…it's quite awkward at points. So I'll try to get the next chapter up, though I don't know what to do next…Review and if you want to give ideas so it goes faster.


	22. Return

Sorry I haven't been updating, really I am, I just been doing other things. I started a new fic because I didn't want to forget the plot of it like I did this other one. I stated to think up this really cool one, but I fell asleep and forgot what it was about…I was so sad L . Well here you all go.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/Radio/

**Return**

Duo's POV

I wake up in my secret room with a huge headache. Even through the pain an old, but common thought pops in my head, and its about changing what I call this room. I mean secret room is just so corny sounding.

"God how lame am I? First day with all my memories and this is what pops into my head first. I'm fucking pathetic." I say to myself shuffling through my memories. That actually feels really good to say, MY memories. I know who all the people in past are, I can place names with the faces of my dead. It makes me feel bad to know that I actually forgot them.

I start to think about everything that has happened in my past, and what is going on now. I still need to figure out how to master the Death Program, yeah that is a must do on my list. It is strong, but it's really useless to me if I am afraid to use it. If I didn't lose my control over it would help us greatly in all of our battles. Also I need to figure out who put me in that fucking box by the Gundams.

"Whelp, I can't really worry about that now, I still have to tell the others that I have all my memories back." I got up from the bed and started to over the door, when I saw the picture of Heero out of the corner of my eye. I stepped over to it instead and just stared at if for a moment, lost in the memory of when I took it. He didn't notice that I had a camera at the time, but when I snapped the picture he glared at me so hard I thought I was going to burst into flames. I found Heero attractive when we first met, which is kind of awkward since I was shooting him at the time. Though I think I actually fell in love with him when he defied his orders to kill me in that Oz prison. He saved me and took care of me after that incident. I don't think I could ever tell him this, because of how cold he acts towards me. I think he only tolerates me, since I'm a Gundam pilot.

While I'm standing there thinking I can't help but realize that he was very kind to me when they first found me. I mean it could be out of sympathy since I didn't know what was going on at the time, but then again Heero doesn't really sympathize with anyone. He doesn't feel sorry and he normally just doesn't care. I don't know what to think of him anymore. I mean it has been a year, so maybe he's changed…but then…why is he acting cold again…fuck Heero why can't you stay at one emotion level while I don't have my memories.

The ship gives a jerking motion and I stumble out of my thoughts. I shake my head, clearing it for the moment and then turn to continue to the others. I need to get them all to meet me somewhere so I can tell them all at once. I but they will all be so excited, especially Quatre, and now I can finally make fun of both his and Trowa's relationship to my full extent. Today is going to be a great day.

dumdumdumdumdum

Heero's POV

I haven't seen Duo since he stormed out of our room telling me what a jerk I have been. I don't blame him really since I have been listening to what I sound like. Hell I'm surprised that the old Duo could even stand to be in the same room with me for as long as he use to. If acting like an ass though will help him regain his memories I can suffer through it with Duo then. When he regains his memories and returns my feelings I swear I will love him to the end of time.

"HHHHHEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOO" I screeching voice yelled.

"Oh god no. Why can't she just die, I mean just let her brain fall out all ready." I said praying to anyone to just kill her off now.

"Heero there you are my love. I just couldn't bare not seeing your face for a whole day, so I just had to make a search for you. Even if I had to search the world fate would guide me to you quickly." She just didn't shut up. She just kept talking about how much she loved me and fate, and all this other shit I could barely listen to.

"Relena" I tried interepting

"We will need to have all of this-" nope it still doesn't work. Oh well might as well keep trying to drown out her voice.

"Relena…RELENA" I yelled

"Yes love?" God that sounded horrible from her lips.

"Have you seen Duo today?" I said calmly. She narrowed her eyes at me and her lips went into a thin line telling me she was pissed off now.

"WHY do you want to talk about him. I mean he's not here and I am so you should spend your time with me. I mean for all we know he's whoring himself to some of the guy's on this ship. It's not like he's not used to tha-" She stopped in mid sentence. I can't blame her though considering I just back handed her. Hey I gave her 3 warnings.

"Don't. Call. Duo. Names." I clipped out glaring at this moron. She slowly turned her head to face me, her cheek reddening.

"H-Heero, na-nanda?" She asked confused.

"I warned you." Is all I said to her. It's not like I'm maiming her, cause once again I am barely using any strength. She's just not used to pain or being hit anywhere.

"But why? Because of what I said of _Him_?" I just nod my head. "How could you choose him over me. He is nothing but TRASH from the streets. He comes from that horrible colony of L2 and all the trash are whores. That what he is TRASH and a WHORE. You can't possibly want to lower yourself to that kind of level. No one would respect you or think anything of you because of that piece of sh-" I grabbed her by the throat to get her to shut up. I'm not strangling her…yet. I'm just not letting enough air get by for her to talk anymore. Tears are in her eyes and so is fear. I was shocked that she would insult Duo again after I slapped her. I didn't think she was that stupid, but it appears that she is.

"You just wasted 2 of your 3 chances." I said in a cold, cold voice. I can see the shiver that goes through as I talk. "You remember what I told you?" She nods. "Then I suggest that you don't blow your last chance or I will keep that promise. I suggest choosing your words carefully while speaking with me in the future." With that all said I let her go an walked away, continuing my search for Duo.

uhouhouhouhouhouhouho

Relena's POV

'He hit me…I can't believe he actually hit me. That gutter rat has put to much influence on my precious Heero. I must get rid of him, but how? He now has the others watching him more carefully after my first attempt. It would have worked if the drug would have kept him under longer.'

I get up and rub my neck where Heero grabbed me. I must think of another plan and quick, Heero is getting farther under that bastards spell every day. I must save my love and get rid of the thing that will try to tear us apart.

"Don't worry Heero I'll protect you from that long haired trash!"

Tbc.

wawawawawawawawawa

A/N: I can't believe I updated yea. I didn't know how to write this chapter so I kept putting it off for later. Sorry. Well I'll try to get the next on up soon. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!


	23. Chase

-1Sorry about not updating, I was out of state for a soccer tournament with my team and a younger team on a bus for 8 hours. It was a nice bus though and had TV's that would play movies you put in. (all play the same movie) Then the internet went down at my house on a Friday night and we didn't get it back until Wednesday afternoon. It actually was a written out and ready to go, but the computer I wrote it on didn't have wireless yet so I had to wait again. Then we got a new computer to replace the old one when the wireless was being set up to it, so the old data was in the old computer, and I had to print out the last chapter, because of all this other crap involved I don't want to go into right now so here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: No profit made, character's not mine

"Talking"

'Thought'

/Radio/

**Chase**

Duo's POV

I'm walking through the corridors looking for the guys but also going through the things I remember now. I know this has happened to me before, but Dr. G was there to get me back right away. He would show me things that I had that would remind me of my past. Like the cross I wear he held that up in my face and talking about church that got me to remember the Maxwell Church and all the people I had met there. It all just rushed back into my mind giving me and overload and making me pass out. I think that I don't really lose my memory's, it's just my mind putting a block on them. It's to make my mind not have a mental overload with the grief I get after I come to from using the Death Program. It's amazing how the mind will protect itself from going crazy, I mean I could have split personalities…actually I guess I already do. Well still it's all to keep it from going crazy and becoming unable to tell what's real and what's not.

I walk into the cafeteria and look around for any of the guys are there, but none of them are. I do see one person there, and they are wearing a really bright colored funky shirt. I quiet my steps and start to creep up behind my prey. He is sitting there unsuspectingly eating his lunch and reading what's going on with the war. I'm right behind him now and about to pounce when.

"You even think about pouncing on me I'll deck you so hard you won't remember which way is up." Howard said, turning around with a smile on his face growing at seeing my shocked look.

"Damn, you're the only person in the world that can detect when I'm coming you know that don't you Howard?" I said with a pout.

"Yeah, well after being scared shitless a number of times by you doing that, I better have someway or another of telling when your around. That and most people don't live after the first time you do it to them; I on the other hand have been alive 5 years after you first did it." He said being proud of himself.

"Yeah, and I bet your not going to tell me how you can tell it's me, are you." I said crossing my arms, but smirked because as he was nodding his head stopped in mid nod. Ha I still manage to shock him after all.

"Y-you remember me?" He asks tripping over his words standing up to look at me better. My smirk grew but I nod my head, and he embraces me into a tight hug.

"Don't get all bubbly on my now Howie" I said with a quiver in my voice trying to hold in my own tears.

"God it's good to have you back kid. You don't know how much it hurt to see you again after so long, but having you look at me like I was a stranger. I'm just so happy to have my kid back." You could hear the tears in his voice. I felt so happy when he called me _his_ kid; I embraced him back and let the tears fall. It really was like Howard was my father and I guess he is in a way, he's always been there for me, and teaching me what's right and wrong. We let each other go and I wiped the tears from my face, leaving my eyes red still. We stared at each other for a bit and finally laughed at one another. God here we were a grown man and teenage boy crying like a bunch of babies, I'm glad no one else was in the cafeteria now.

"So what was the reason you came here in the first place" Howard asked after we settled down.

"Oh yea, I completely forgot. I was looking for the guys do you know where any of them are?" I asked. I really needed to tell them I had my memory's back. I wonder if Heero will care at all.

"Well Wufei is meditating in the workout room, and I believe Quatre and Trowa are in the surveillance room going over tapes still trying to find who put you in that box. Heero…hmm, Heero I heard was yelling at Relena in the hallway for some reason. Must have scared Relena real good though, because she had tears on her cheek and wasn't looking anyone in the eye while mumbling to herself about stuff she had to get rid of. Heero might just be with Quatre and Trowa, that's my best bet, if not then I don't know."

"Ok, thanks Howie I guess I'll talk to you later, but I still haven't told the others about me remembering everything yet, so I better get going." I waved as I started towards the door.

"See ya later kid, and don't get nabbed again. I'm not as young as I once was." I laughed at that, and exited the cafeteria. I guess I should get Wufei first since the gym is on the way.

My mind started to wonder as I walked to where Wufei was. I started to think if maybe I should tell Howard about my feelings to Heero. I mean since he's given me advice about stuff before, maybe he can give me advice now, and how to go about telling Heero that I love him. I don't think Howard would freak out about me liking other guys, I just really need some support in this. I guess I'll tell him, but later. Hey I'm already at the gym.

OoOoOoOoOo

Wufei's POV

I hear footsteps coming from the hall. Hmm there quick and light, seem to have little weight to carry, the person can be stealthy. Wait I know those ste- shit. Now I feel the person on my back and he is laughing his ass off in my expense. Will I let that go…Hell No.

"Maxwell you do know that I'm not a landing pad for you." I said in a calm voice.

"Of course you're not Wu-chan you're my big teddy bear that I get to tease all the time." That was a cheeky remark. One that he will pay for.

"You'll pay for this." He jumps off me and starts running away as I chase after him. We are running around in the gym area at least, that is until he sprints out the door way and into the hallway. I give chase not caring that I nock one man off his feet in my dash to catch Duo. He is laughing all the way up there not giving a rat's ass, but he's so nimble that he is able to dodge all the people that are in his way, which they slowed me down a bit. All of a sudden he just stops and I run into the back of him, since I did not predict him stopping anytime soon.

"Itai, damn Waffles you didn't need to run into me." He said, while rubbing his head which had hit the wall.

"It's your own fault for stopping so suddenly…Why did you stop so sudden any way's?" He usually never stops when I'm chasing him, the chase only ends if I catch him or I just tired of chasing him.

"Huh, oh. I just wanted you to follow me to the others, cause I need to tell you all 'bout something. I think the others are in here." I looked at the door we stopped in front of and notice that it's the surveillance room.

"You want to know something Maxwell?" I said in a dark tone. He flinches noticing the tone of my voice, and he slowly turns to face me. He looks into my eye's and I bare a heated glare into them.

"W-wh-what?" He finally gets out.

"You could have just asked me to follow you, but instead you decided to pounce on me instead. Why is that?" I said taking a step closer to him.

"Heh…heh. SAVE ME" He screams as he slams open the door shocking those inside the room. I jump in after him, catching him around the waist as we hit the floor.

VvVvVvVvVv

Quatre's POV

After hearing a faint yell of 'save me' the door fly's open startling Heero, Trowa, and me our of our conversation. I see Duo reaching out to us, but falling as Wufei tackles him to the ground to stop him. I just stare at the two of them as the flop one the ground, and I believe I hear Heero growl softly at Wufei for having his arms wrapped around Duo.

"Uh, Duo…Wufei? You guy's alright?" I asked while still staring at them, it was actually a pretty funny sight to see.

"Uf Mufea ef uff af" I hear Duo mumble out, since his mouth was muffled by the floor.

"What id you just say?" I asked while trying to hold in my laughter. He finally gets his from off the floor and just glares at me for a second.

"I said I'll be fine if Wufei here gets his fat ass off of me." e smirked when he heard Wufei choke at being called fat, but then he was holding his head after Wufei had punched him on the top of it.

"ITAI, god what is it with you and abusing me today. That's twice you've abused my head now.." He said pouting as he began to stand up.

"If you learned to close that black hole you call a mouth I wouldn't hit you so much, and as for earlier it was your fault cause you stopped so suddenly."

"Yeah, but you were chasing me."

"It was you who decided it was a brilliant plan to have me follow you, after you pounced on me and ran off to avoid the carsickness of your actions. It was justice that you gat a little pain after that." I swear in everyone of Wufei's conversations there must be at least one mention of justice.

"So why did you come in here so erratically for, besides to get us to save you from Wufei? Trowa asked as he came up beside me, brushing his hand along mine. Both Duo and Wufei are up now, Duo brushing himself off while mumbling, but stops after the question. He looks up smiling at us and I hear Heero breathing stop for a second. I don't blame him, when Duo lets out one of his genuine smiles his face looks beautiful.

"Oh nothing much I just wanted to see where you all were and on my way here thought I get Wufei to follow me, but I didn't just want to tell him that so I decided to pounce on him instead, which gave way to the long sprinting match over here from the gym, but it was worth it because I haven't had such a run form my life in a while and decided I needed the exercise…" Duo can go on forever without taking a breath I swear. He only takes little intakes, but lets out more than he takes in. I never did understand how he was able to do that.

"…and then I was here so I stopped, but Wufei couldn't stop fast enou-"

"The POINT Duo" Heero shouted out, damn I swear if I didn't know he loved Duo then I think he really did hate him. Duo looked at Heero for a second, because of the interruption.

"I was getting there Hee-chan, jeez won't even let a guy finish his story before gets interrupted. I have been nice to since forever, and you still have yet to retune any of the love I give out…except that one time for breaking me out of the prison instead of killing me, that was nice. I still am thankful for that. Anyway I just wanted to tell you all that I know now what I was forgetting for all this time." As he said this, he was analyzing our reactions to the news. I for one was completely speechless and had my mouth hanging open, while Trowa's eyes got wide and latched tightly onto my wrist for support. Wufei had a look that closely resembled mine. I suddenly felt a gust of wind go past me. I looked behind me to see where it came from, but didn't see anything. I realized that was where Heero had been standing, and then turn back towards Duo. I now saw Heero embracing Duo tightly. I have to say, looking at Duo's face, he got the biggest shock out of all of us.

UuUuUuUuUu

My god I finally have it up yes. Computer problems all worked out, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly.

REVIEW!!!!


	24. Evil Thinking

-1Wow…I don't really have any accuses as to why I haven't updated in almost 3 months. I apologize for those who have been waiting for the next chapters. The only thing that I can tell everyone is I am having problems thinking up chapters that will fill the gap from this point and the end. Ok I've talked enough so I'll get typing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the GW boys, if I did the story would be very different than what it is now.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

//Radio//

**Evil Thinking**

Relena's POV

'He's hugging him! Why is "My" Heero hugging the useless filth? He has never hugged me, the love of his life, before. So why is he hugging something like that.' I thought all this furiously because I didn't want to be spotted by all the pilots.

At this time something must be seriously wrong with Heero, since he is threatening me just for this…this thing. It's obvious to me that he must have Heero on some kind of drug, or maybe eve hypnosis. I just know that Heero can only love me, because I am simply the most appealing, and can be as powerful as he can but with words instead of violence.

'I can teach him how to do that once we are together, then he will be my perfect match in everyway. I just can't wait for that to happen, but for now I have to get rid of that Duo.'

The last plan was so perfect, I just didn't expect them to find him that fast. I was hoping to wait until everyone was asleep to finally get rid of him. I'll just have to wait for another chance. Hopefully it will come soon so I can be with my Heero. I also have to think of a plan quickly or any chance that comes might be the only one I get before we arrive at our destination. I see Heero move away from the street rat and say something to him.

"…happy that you…to tell you since this year…" Damn I can't hear anything he says since he's so far away. Oh well it doesn't really matter, whatever he says to that boy doesn't really matter since he doesn't actually mean it.

'Where are they going?' I think, almost saying it out loud. Both Heero and Duo are walking away, with Heero's hand behind the small of that trashes back. That is how Heero should walk with me, escorting me were ever I walk when I am near him. Why is he doing for this piece of SHIT!?!

'Ok, calm down Relena. Don't loose your composure, you have to think of a plan to save Heero from making a mistake.' I thought trying to calm myself. A plan begins to form in my head, it's a bit risky, but I think I can perfect it with time.

"You better watch out Duo I'm going to get rid of you for good this time around, and this time no one will find you in time." I laugh quietly to myself as I sneak off, to gather what I'll need for my plan.

OoOoOoOoOo

A/N: ok I know its not long, but I'm trying. Right now I'm having a lot of trouble trying to think of new chapters. Please give me some ideas so I can get through this story, and make it have a great ending. Thank you for waiting and please review.

p.s. I'll try to get the next chapter up before the end of June.


End file.
